Mes Chers Voisins
by Plew A.E
Summary: Alors que Xanxus allait lui faire part de son raz le bol, il fut interrompu d'un geste de la main : "Si c'est pour les cris, c'est à côté qu'il faut s'adresser." Xanxus lâcha un grondement d'excuse en comprenant qu'il s'était trompé d'appartement. "Vous êtes le fils du propriétaire, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit l'inconnu. Bienvenue au pavillon Vongola, je suis Byakuran."
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une petite histoire de vingt-trois chapitres plus ou moins courts.

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers de KHR non plus

* * *

01 : ÊTRE : XANXUS

L'incessante sonnerie du téléphone, stridence inacceptable dans les oreilles d'un homme épuisé, tranchait l'épais silence de la nuit seconde après seconde, minute après minute. Puis le répondeur se déclenchait, émettant la voix insupportable d'une personne haïe dans un message détestable et rempli de menaces, seconde après seconde, minute après minute. Une pause de quelques instants. Un répit, un espoir, qui s'envolait, retombait et s'enterrait quand la sonnerie retentissait de nouveau, qu'un autre de ces affreux messages rejoignait la messagerie, encore et encore, seconde après seconde, minute après minute.

Assis sur son canapé dans un inconfortable mutisme, l'homme tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer cette atrocité. Réussissant presque à se convaincre que le tout n'était qu'une berceuse aux instruments désaccordés, il s'endormit entre les boites de pizza vides et autres déchets environnant, ivre mort.

Un bruit de casse suivi d'un juron, le tira un quart d'heure plus tard d'un sommeil non reposant. Il se leva, groggy par l'alcool qui n'en finissait pas de quitter son système, mais une main puissante le bouscula sur le canapé tandis qu'une autre déboutonnait sa chemise.

_Chut, rendors-toi Tesoro, lui susurra une voix d'un ton doucereux, faussement tendre.

C'était la même voix qui le harcelait jour et nuit.

Soudain pleinement éveillé, il se débattit violemment, repoussant son agresseur qui chuta tête la première sur la table en verre. Il alluma la lumière de la pièce, vérifia que l'autre n'était pas mort et lui cracha dessus.

_T'approche plus jamais de moi, feccia ! Fulmina-t-il en laissant présager quelques tortures sans nom.

L'intrus, évanoui, n'entendit malheureusement rien de ses sombres promesses.

Le chant infernal du téléphone résonna une fois de plus. Le répondeur se déclencha mais cette fois-ci, loin de la voix abhorrée de l'agresseur, ce fut celle d'un père aimant qui emplit la pièce de paroles inquiètes :

_Fils, que se passe-t-il ? Ça fait quinze fois que j'essaie de te joindre cette semaine mais ton téléphone sonne toujours occupé. De même que le portable que je t'avais offert. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as des problèmes ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais...

L'homme sortit un vieux portable de sa poche, le coinça entre son oreille et son épaule, et rappela son père, profitant d'avoir les mains libres pour faire ses bagages en vitesse. La rage menaçait de l'envahir et la panique aussi, néanmoins il était pris d'un calme surprenant.

_Padre... Oui c'est moi. Je t'appelle de cette merde parce que j'ai du jeter le nouveau. Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai déconné : un déchet s'est infiltrer chez moi... Hn... Évidemment que je me suis défendu ! Ouais, l'est blessé mais l'est pas mort t'inquiète pas. Ok. J'appelle l'ambulance et je me casse d'ici.

Une fois la conversation terminée, il prit son sac, appela le quinze et s'en alla sans un mot, abandonnant le portable sur la table brisée.

Le lendemain matin, le fessier sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi qui quittait la région, il repensa à sa misérable vie. Une mère droguée qui l'avait abandonné, malade comme un chien, devant la porte d'un orphelinat délabré, une matrone alcoolique qui battait les pensionnaires, un père adoptif qui l'adulait malgré tous ses défauts, un job qu'il adorait, une maison où il faisait bon vivre, une fiancée fière mais douce... Puis la descente aux enfers. Un déchet de patron pervers qui avait le bras long, sa fiancée qui le quittait devant l'autel après avoir empoché une belle somme d'argent de la part du dit déchet, les mains baladeuses, les propositions outrageantes, la perte du job parce qu'il refusait de céder aux avances, le commencement du harcèlement, la maison et ses biens saisis par des huissiers malhonnêtes... L'ire dans ses yeux rouges, la colère face à cette foutue impuissance et la rage terrible dont l'écho des grognements bourdonnait sourdement dans son esprit...

Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage, faisant transpirer le chauffeur qui le vit dans son rétroviseur : il aurait sa vengeance.

Un jour.

Pour l'instant il n'avait d'autre choix que de squatter l'appartement secondaire de son père.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Tesoro : Trésor.

Feccia : Ordure.

Padre : Père.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire.

Encore une fois, les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

02 : ÊTRE : BYAKURAN

Les immeubles s'élevaient, hautes tourelles aux mille yeux de verre projetant des ombres menaçantes sur les étroites ruelles les séparant. Dans l'une de ces rues sombres et sales, un groupe d'indigents furieux donnait des coups de pieds à une forme humaine qui riait maniaquement. Sur le visage de l'homme lynché, un sourire sadique s'étendait. Ces pauvres mortels l'ignoraient mais ils étaient condamnés. S'en prendre à un Dieu ainsi... Tss ! Tss ! Quelle piètre idée ! L'homme ne put empêcher un nouveau rire de râper sa gorge sèche en pensant à tout ce qu'il leur ferait subir quand le monde serait sous son emprise. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il le savait : les univers parallèles avaient déjà succombé à son pouvoir. Des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas envahirent soudain son esprit, le remplissant d'image de terres désolées, ravagées, et d'humains s'entre tuant tandis qu'il observait le tout depuis le ciel, porté par des ailes de flammes. Amusé, il se vit lâcher des dragons de feu, anéantissant tout sur son passage. La faune périssait, la flore pliait sous la force de sa présence...

Un mauvais coup à la tête lui fit retrouver sa raison. Ennuyé, il cessa de rire et se concentra. Il n'était pas un Dieu. Il n'était pas ces _autres_ dont les mémoires le submergeaient sans cesse. Il était lui-même, un jeune homme renié et déshérité par de riches parents, abandonné à son triste sort dans les rues d'une ville malfamée. Il aimait l'art, les fanfictions et les mangas. Il était Byakuran. Il était-

Un second coup à la tempe, plus puissant, interrompit sa réflexion.

_Alors, on se marre moins maintenant, hein l'albinos ?! Cracha l'un de ses assaillants. Voyons voir si t'aimes te dandiner au bout de mon pieu autant que tu aimes voler les honnêtes gens !

Des mains crasseuses tentèrent de déchirer ses vêtements mais il se débattit comme un diable, les en empêchant. Il sentit des poignes d'acier lui bloquer les jambes et les bras. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Des sueurs froides inondèrent son dos à la pensée de ce que ces êtres abjectes allaient lui faire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une grimace hargneuse : il se vengerait. Il les tuerait. Il les tuerait tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Et ce ne serait ni doux ni rapide, ce serait une mort lente et douloureuse, il se le jurait.

Il eut soudain mal à la tête, sentant les _autres_ s'agiter violemment dans son esprit.

_Hey, vous là ! Relâchez cet homme immédiatement ! Sinon... Intervint quelqu'un.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme en fin d'adolescence au cheveux châtains ébouriffés sur son crâne et aux grands yeux de brebis emplis de la colère du juste. Comme il était petit et mince, tel un bouton de fleur au printemps, les misérables agresseurs se gaussèrent de ses menaces sous-entendues.

_Sinon quoi, Bouton D'Or, tu vas le rapporter à ta môman ? Questionna l'un d'eux avec une voix de petite fille d'une troublante exactitude.

Ce qui suivit fut la pire raclée que l'homme à terre ait vu quelqu'un donner au cours des multiples univers dont il avait fait l'expérience. De penser que des coups aussi puissants et vicieux pouvaient venir d'un corps aussi frêle était bouleversant et drôlement inquiétant.

Une fois les assaillants à ses pieds gémissants de douleur, le jeune homme s'approcha et lui tendit une main salvatrice.

_Vous allez bien ?

C'est alors qu'il le reconnut. Il avait déjà vu ce visage dans les souvenirs des _autres_.

_Tsunayoshi... ?

_On se connaît ? Plus important vous avez besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix soucieuse. Monsieur ? Monsieur ?!

Il s'était évanoui.

Quelques temps plus tard, il fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans avec son sauveur et nouvel ami, dans un appartement bon marché au pavillon Vongola. Il avait trouvé, après de longs mois de recherche, un travail de nuit dans un magasin de quartier ouvert 24h/24. Ça ne payait pas grand chose mais c'était de l'argent qu'il gagnait honnêtement, à la sueur de son front, et il en était fier.

Si ce soir-là le journaliste annonça au pays entier la mort cruelle et sordide de quelques indigents... Eh bien... Nul ne pouvait prouver qu'il était coupable.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Vongola : Palourde.

* * *

Hum... Maintenant que je le relis, le résumé ne me plaît guère... Je risque de le changer quand je mettrais un prochain chapitre.

Désolée s'il y a des fautes (n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par review ou PM) mais j'ai tendance à ne pas les voir.

Aussi, je mets des traductions des mots ou expressions en italien à la fin de chaque chapitre mais en fait je ne parle pas du tout ce langage là. Sachez que chaque mot traduit (sauf ceux qui existaient déjà dans KHR) a été pensé en français, recherché en anglais sur WordReference pour finalement être traduit en italien. ^^' Donc ça risque d'être très très aproximatif. Désolée si ça fait mal aux yeux de ceux qui s'y connaissent. (Là encore n'hésitez pas à me faire part des fautes par review ou PM s'il vous plaît, ça me permettrait de les corriger).

Que les sucettes au piment soient avec vous,

Plew A.E


	3. Chapter 3

03 : ÊTRE : DINO

Un grand blond à la démarche un peu gauche mais déterminée, déambulait sur l'avenue, esquivant les passants d'un pas expert.

_Va me chercher du café... Va me chercher du café... Grommela-t-il avant de crier aux cieux. Vas le chercher toi-même espèce d'enflure sadico-psychopathe !

Chaque jour c'était la même chose avec son boss : aller lui chercher du café moulu et torréfié à la main de chez Giglio Nero à un bout de la ville, aller chercher les journaux des concurrents au kiosque de Kawahira trois pâtés de maisons plus loin, aller chercher les muffins à la myrtille de la boulangerie Vendicare à l'autre bout de la ville, porter tels dossiers à tels endroits, puis les ramener parce que _l'enfoiré_ avait oublié -exprès!- de les signer... Cours par ci, cours par là... Et puis quoi encore ?! Fallait-il qu'il s'incline dès que son boss entrait dans une pièce ? Fallait-il qu'il lui chante des louanges et le révère en Dieu suprême et absolu ? Il avait passé maints diplômes en management, en psychologie, en commerce, etc... Bon, il avait fini sous le joug du patron d'un journal renommé, certes, mais il était secrétaire : pas esclave ni stagiaire ! _Se-cré-tai-re_ ! Était-ce si compliqué de lui donner du travail à la mesure de ses compétences ? Satané Boss et son foutu sourire condescendant... Ça le tuerait d'être magnanime une fois dans sa vie ?!

Certain d'être dans son bon droit, il se remit à rager contre son supérieur, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne qui lui murmurait sans cesse « De ta faute... C'est de ta faute... »

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait perdu son meilleur pote, grand-frère en tout sauf en sang, face à un trois tonnes cinq et la culpabilité menaçait de le noyer. Ses nombreuses nuits sans sommeil étaient remplies de « si seulement... » et les rares où il dormait, des yeux vides de vie de Romario alors que son corps était éjecté contre un mur voisin. Il avait tout tenté pour oublier, mais les sourires de son ami lui manquait tant qu'il s'en dessinait au couteau sur les bras. Scarification, mutilation... Il était à deux doigts de se foutre en l'air et il le savait. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, qui le faisait avancer, était son travail. Romario avait toujours rêvé d'être journaliste et c'est lui qui aurait du être à sa place à besogner pour le célèbre Reborn. Mais la vie était injuste comme ça, elle prenait les êtres chers et laissait à leur place un immense néant.

Perdu dans sa tristesse, râlant sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait, il ne vit que trop tard la voiture rouler vers lui à toute vitesse alors qu'il allait emprunter le passage piéton. « Ah, enfin... » Pensa-t-il. Malheureusement une main aux longs doigts masculins lui attrapa le poignet et le tira en arrière. Il se retrouva sur le sol, désorienté. Son sauveur, qui s'avéra être son boss, le salua d'un rictus exaspérant.

_Caos, Dino senza speranza.

Dino sans espoir, l'appelait-il. Sans espoir Dino l'était, mais ce salaud était-il obligé de le lui rappeler à chaque phrase ?

_Alors comme ça je suis une « enflure sadico-psychopathe » ? S'enquit Reborn d'un ton empli d'un sombre amusement.

Dino jura et s'enfuit en courant sous le regard calculateur de son supérieur. Tant pis pour le boulot, il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter la réalité aujourd'hui.

Il se réfugia chez-lui, saluant au passage son voisin Tsunayoshi, le visage placardé d'un sourire qui sonnait affreusement faux. Et une fois la porte refermée à double tours, il se laissa tomber à terre à se mit à pleurer.

_Romario... Oh Romario, tu me manques tellement... Sanglotait-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'œil terne et le visage blafard, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit un cutter et commença à tracer des smileys sur ses bras qui se mirent à saigner. Il n'avait pas le courage d'en finir, de couper plus profondément dans sa chair, cependant la douleur lui rappelait qu'il existait encore, qu'il n'avait pas rejoint son ami dans les étoiles. Et cela faisait _mal_. Son cœur souffrait à chaque battement loin de son frère. Mais il devait continuer pour lui qui ne pouvait plus, alors il se força à reposer la lame sur le comptoir, pansa ses plaies et sortit une bouteille de vodka du placard au dessus de son plan de travail.

Si le lendemain quand il ne se montra pas au travail, Reborn fit une mine ombrageuse qui ne présageait rien de bon, personne ne lui en tint rigueur.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Giglio Nero : Lys Noir.

Vendicare : Vengeance.

Caos : Chaos.

Senza speranza : Sans espoir.

* * *

Demain c'est mon anniv' donc je serai occupée, alors je mets ce chapitre aujourd'hui sur le site.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis par review ou PM, si vous avez aimé, détesté, si l'histoire vous laisse perplexes pour l'instant ou si vous voyez des fautes que ma mère et moi aurions loupé à la correction.

Bonne inspiration et chocolat au curry,

Plew A.E


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

04 : ÊTRE : TSUNAYOSHI

Tsunaze, c'était ce garçon ennuyeux, en dessous de la moyenne quoiqu'il fasse. Il était moins grand, moins fort, moins agile et moins intelligent que ses pairs. La seule chose qu'il avait en plus était sa douce et merveilleuse maman : Nana. Il l'adorait, elle était son monde. Toujours à l'écoute, toujours prête à l'aider ou à lui prodiguer des conseils, elle était celle qui le soignait quand ses camarades de classe le blessaient et celle qui le consolait quand ils l'insultaient. Un raté comme lui ne la méritait pas.

Il avait aussi un père mais il n'en parlait pas. Son père n'était pas une personne, c'était une absence, une blessure. Si sa mère l'aimait encore et le pleurait, Tsunaze n'éprouvait que rancœur pour cet être manquant.

Puis, alors qu'il grandissait seul et sans défense, sa mère engagea un tuteur. Soudain, sous la torture de ce dernier, Tsunaze devint Tsunayoshi, un adolescent généreux et patient qui cachait bien sa force.

_Tu as beau rugir comme un lion tu restes un chaton, Gattino, lui avait un jour dit son tuteur Reborn.

Il se fit même un ami en la personne d'Enma Kozato.

La mort de Nana fut brusque et inattendue. Crise cardiaque, annonça le docteur. Son mari revendit la maison et les affaires qui étaient dedans, donnant à peine le temps à son fils de plier bagages. Là où Tsunaze aurait pleuré, Tsunayoshi ne pouvait pas : il ne comprenait pas. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ? Comment un _homme_ pouvait-il l'être ? Son père qui l'avait abandonné venait de lui voler son existence. Il n'avait plus de mère, plus d'argent, plus de maison, son tuteur et confident devait partir car il avait hérité de ChaosDay -le journal le plus réputé du pays- et son unique ami avait ses propres problèmes à gérer. Il était seul à nouveau et, tristement, c'est seul qu'il assista à l'enterrement.

Le lendemain, un vieil homme suivi d'Enma le trouva assis sur un banc, les yeux vacants. Il se présenta et proposa de lui prêter un appartement le temps qu'il finisse le lycée. Son ami l'encouragea à accepter : Tsunayoshi était presque majeur -encore un mois et il n'aurait plus jamais à entendre parler de son père- mais il avait besoin d'aide.

Finalement il termina ses études et, avec l'accord du vieil homme Timoteo, resta dans son appartement au pavillon Vongola, trouvant des petits boulots pour payer son loyer.

Une année passa, il se découvrit de nouveaux amis en ses voisins, il réapprit à sourire, à être joyeux, mais le fantôme de sa mère et la trahison de son père étaient toujours avec lui, rendant son sourire triste et sa joie de courte durée. Son cœur s'était éteint, à jamais pensait-il.

Jusqu'au jour où son père lui envoya une lettre remplie de remords et d'excuses sincères, annonçant qu'il souffrait d'un cancer auquel il n'avait que peu de chances de survivre. Tsunayoshi sentit son cœur se briser, il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté l'absence de son père avait été la cause de maintes souffrances dans son enfance, et il lui en voulait. D'un autre, ce dernier était gravement malade et c'était sa dernière chance de renouer avec lui.

Les mois défilèrent, Tsunayoshi restant plongé dans un silence désespéré. Il se levait, mangeait, travaillait et dormait comme tout un chacun, mais son regard était comme mort. Même ses nouveaux amis du pavillon Vongola ne parvenaient plus à lui soutirer ni mot ni sourire. Il avait perdu sa flamme.

Un soir, alors que le crépuscule laissait place à une nuit sombre, assis sur un banc du parc il réfléchit. Il savait qu'il déplorerait à jamais les tourments et la solitude de son enfance, ainsi que le décès de sa mère. Était-il capable d'en faire autant pour son père ? Il l'ignorait. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il se décida.

Le lendemain, c'est un Tsunayoshi au visage fermé qui se rendit à l'hôpital de la ville voisine. L'odeur du désinfectant, les murs blafards et les faces du désespoir faillirent le faire reculer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança malgré tout. Le pas déterminé, la mine grave, il se rendit à la chambre de son père. La vision de celui-ci, semblant si fragile et si malade, si lointaine du grand blond au sourire idiot dont il se souvenait à peine, le choqua. Au final, il prononça trois mots et repartit. Trois mots qui voulaient dire le monde pour son père : « Je te pardonne ».

L'homme décéda une semaine plus tard d'une mort paisible, laissant derrière lui un fils orphelin plein de regrets quant à ce qui aurait pu être.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Gattino : Chaton.

* * *

Et voilà -enfin!- Tsuna. ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis par review ou par PM, je ferai au mieux pour vous répondre.

Que la glace caramel/noisette soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. ^^

* * *

05 : ÊTRE : ENMA

Un rouquin aux étranges yeux rouges courait gaiement, remontant son sac sur son épaule. Son visage dénué d'expression et sa chevelure de rebelle en énervaient plus d'un, ce qui expliquait les nombreux bruits de pas qui le poursuivaient. Très franchement, il en avait un peu marre d'être pris pour un délinquant par ces bandes de jeunes qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur vie. Il en avait assez de se faire tabasser à tout bout de champ. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire, comme étudier ou encore mieux : écrire. Écrire était sa passion. Il y avait une beauté dans le maniement des mots qui ne cessait de le fasciner. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple phrase pouvait changer le monde ?

 _« Fuyez Enma, Mami ! Allez vous en ! »_

De plus il était l'un de ces chanceux élus sur lesquels les personnages se penchaient pour chuchoter leurs histoires. Son seul travail était de retranscrire leurs univers, leurs émotions et leurs existences à travers quelques lettres amassées les unes avec les autres. Certes, il lui manquait le talent inné de rendre ces histoires vivantes, réelles aux yeux du lecteur. Ses écrits manquaient de cette profondeur essentielle qui vous emmenait à travers les galaxies, mais il était têtu et persistait encore et encore à améliorer son écriture.

 _« Pas mes enfants, je vous en prie ! Pas mes enfants ! »_

Cela lui avait pris du temps mais il parvint enfin à semer ses poursuivants. Rasant les murs, il arriva enfin chez-lui. Il monta au deuxième étage de la résidence et n'essaya même pas de chercher ses clés qu'il savait avoir oublié dans le salon. Il sonna.

_VOI ! Fit l'un de ses colocataires en ouvrant la porte. T'as encore laissé tes clés sur le buffet, Déchet !

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre, se contentant de lui passer sous le bras pour entrer.

_Tch ! M'ignore pas Enfoiré !

_Bonjour Squalo. Salua-t-il d'une voix sans ton.

_Hmph ! Dis à l'autre Enflure d'Hayato que c'est son tour de faire la vaisselle, moi je me casse.

_L'autre « Enflure » elle t'emmerde, Enculeur de requin ! Répondit la voix de son autre colocataire depuis la salle de bain.

_Et c'est repartit... Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il soupira ces deux-là avaient beau être frères, ils n'étaient pas foutus de s'entendre plus de cinq secondes.

 _« Non, Mami ! Lâchez-la espèce de Monstre ! »_

Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour échapper à l'engueulade. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il grimaça : il sentait venir le mal de crâne.

 _« Rendez-moi mon bébé ! Meurtrier ! »_

Et ces satanés souvenirs qui refusaient de le laisser tranquille...

 _« Assassin ! Assassin ! »_

Des images lui remplissaient l'esprit. Une maison au murs tachés de sang, son père éventré, sa petite sœur au cou tordu retombant comme une poupée sans vie, sa mère se jetant sur le tueur un couteau à la main pour finir morte elle aussi et le criminel s'approchant de lui, un sourire fou sur le visage...

 _« Nufufu ! C'est de ta faute mon petit Enma... Si tu m'avais écouté ta pauvre famille n'aurait pas terminé ainsi... »_

Lui qui sanglotait doucement, effrayé de faire le moindre son. L'assassin qui lui caressait la joue de son arme en chantonnant.

 _« De ta faute... De ta faute... »_

Avant de se tirer une balle dans le cerveau...

Il n'était pas coupable, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il le savait. Ce n'était pas lui le meurtrier c'était l'autre. Mais...

Foutus souvenirs ! Foutus souvenirs ! Foutus souvenirs !

_VOS GUEULES ! Hurla-t-il pour les faire taire.

_ET LA TIENNE ! Répondirent en chœur ses colocataires.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Squalo : Requin.

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre d'introduction des personnages importants. Dans le prochain nous passons à l'histoire à proprement parlé.

Que le chat de l'aiguille du Destin soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou! Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (pas plus que les extraits de chansons se trouvant dès à présent au début des chapitres) . Et je tiens à rajouter que je ne parle pas du tout l'italien, du coup il est fort probable qu'il y est une faute dans le titre même du chapitre. Désolée pour ça, vraiment. ^^'

* * *

 _« There is a house in New Orleans,  
They call the rising sun.  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor Boy,  
And God I know I'm one. »_

 _House of the rising sun, The Animals_

06 : CAPITOLO : INCONTRO (rencontre)

La lune éclairait les toitures, les yeux des chats brillaient sous les étoiles tandis que les oiseaux inconscients dormaient tranquillement dans les branches des arbres bordant la route. Les nuages flottaient dans une langueur comateuse et, au rez de chaussée d'une vieille résidence de trois étages, un homme porta le goulot de sa bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres, brisant le silence paisible de la nuit d'un bruit de déglutition expert. Sa télévision muette, repassait en boucle les images d'un policier suranné, l'abrutissant de couleurs invasives.

Depuis une semaine qu'il vivait là, il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir son esprit vacant de la dépression dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Il jeta sa bouteille à présent vide par dessus son épaule et -faute d'avoir soif- sortit une flasque de whisky de sa poche. Subitement le téléphone se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter l'homme qui se retrouva -sans trop savoir comment- caché derrière le buffet. Le cœur battant rapidement, les mains moites et la respiration s'accélérant et décélérant sans cesse, il sentait monter la crise de panique. Des pensées telles que « Impossible ! » et « Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ?! » défilaient dans son cerveau.

Le répondeur, ignorant ses déboires, se déclencha :

_Xanxus, comment vas-tu Fiston ? Juste pour te dire que tout se passe bien pour moi...

L'homme laissa la voix joyeuse de son père l'envahir, apaisant peu à peu son affolement et sa frayeur. Retrouvant enfin une respiration normale, il grommela, dégoûté par ses propres réactions.

Se dégageant de son refuge, il fit quelques pas pour reprendre contenance, appréciant la douceur de l'épais tapis sous ses pieds, avant de glisser sur la flasque qui se vidait par terre.

_Merda ! Râla-t-il, les orteils trempés.

Il lança un regard mauvais à l'alcool ruisselant, ramassa la flasque et se laissa retomber sur le canapé, bien décidé à dormir. Il nettoierait demain.

Alors qu'il somnolait, perdu dans quelques terreurs nocturnes, un puissant cri perça la nuit et ses tympans.

« VOOOIIIIIIIIII ! D'OU TU ME FRAPPES, CONNARD ?! »

Auquel répondirent quelques mots au volume sonore inadmissible.

« TA GUEULE ! T'AVAIS PAS A M'INSULTER ! »

Ah, ces charmants voisins du dessus et leurs discussions animées...

Xanxus supporta le boucan durant une longue, très longue demi-heure, avant de se lever brusquement et de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Il avait perdu son job, sa maison et sa copine aux mains d'un patron sordide, il venait de passer une semaine de merde dans un minuscule T2 qui puait le vieux et la lavande ce n'était pas pour laisser les déchets du dessus lui gâcher une désagréable nuit de cauchemars !

Il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, d'un pas déterminé. Il s'arrêta au second étage et sonna à la porte du numéro quatre. Cinq minutes plus tard, comme ça ne répondait pas, il cogna trois grands coups sur le battant.

_J'arrive ! J'arrive ! Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif !

Un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans lui ouvrit, vêtu d'une simple serviette mauve nouée autour de sa taille. Il avait des cheveux blancs ébouriffés et un regard violet calculateur. Alors que Xanxus allait lui faire part de son raz le bol, il fut interrompu d'un geste de la main :

_Si c'est pour les cris, c'est à côté qu'il faut s'adresser.

Xanxus lâcha un grondement d'excuse en comprenant qu'il s'était trompé d'appartement.

_Vous êtes le fils du propriétaire, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit l'inconnu. Bienvenue au pavillon Vongola, je suis Byakuran.

_Xanxus, se présenta-t-il dans un grognement.

Il se serrèrent la main quand résonna un énorme « BOUM ! » qui fit trembler l'immeuble.

_Oh non, pas encore ! Fit une voix gémissante un peu plus loin.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la source et virent la silhouette recroquevillée d'un rouquin en caleçon qui se bouchait les esgourdes à l'aide du paillasson en grommelant :

_C'est le troisième canapé qu'ils foutent en l'air !

_Et voilà Enma, introduisit Byakuran en mâchonnant un marshmallow, colocataire des deux abrutis qui nous cassent les oreilles.

_Ah, vous êtes tous là ? Demanda un garçon à peine sortit de l'adolescence en descendant du troisième étage.

Il avait de grands yeux de faon à l'éclat orangé.

_Il manque Dino. Répondit Enma.

_Tsunayoshi ! S'exclama gaiement Byakuran en se jetant au cou du nouvel arrivant, sans se préoccuper de sa serviette qui chuta au sol.

_Hiii ! Mets au moins des vêtements ! S'insurgea Tsunayoshi en tentant sans grand succès de s'extirper de l'emprise de son voisin, sous le regard perplexe de Xanxus et celui désabusé d'Enma.

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment au bout du couloir.

_Ah, Dino arrive. Fit le rouquin, monotone.

Un grand blond sortit du numéro six en trombe, bouillant de colère. Mais quand il les vit, il s'arrêta en soupirant :

_Je vais chercher la vodka...

Allongés à la romaine sur la moquette du couloir, verres d'alcool à la main, les cinq hommes discutèrent la nuit durant, commentant les hurlements et les insultes qui sortaient de l'appartement numéro cinq.

Le lendemain matin les trouva endormis les uns sur les autres, superposés dans un espèce de câlin approximatif. Ils se levèrent au chant de Squalo sous la douche et, grognant et titubant, repartirent sans un mot chacun de leurs côtés.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Capitolo : Chapitre.

Incontro : Rencontre.

Merda : Merde !

* * *

Demain c'est l'anniversaire de ma Maman, donc j'en profite pour la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi (prendre soin de moi, me supporter, corriger les fautes de français dans ce texte, etc...). Bref: Merci Manman!

Que le grand ballet de la vie danse pour vous,

Plew A.E


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ^^

* * *

 _« But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here »_

 _Creep, Radiohead._

07 : CAPITOLO : IGNOTO ANONIMO (inconnu anonyme)

Xanxus, assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, observait sans grande considération la course du soleil dans les cieux. Tête délicatement posée au centre du napperon de dentelle, il ressassait la soirée de la veille. Byakuran et ses regards sournois qui semblait au bord des larmes dès qu'on lui adressait un mot sympa, Tsunayoshi et son sourire triste triste triste mais éclatant de bonté, Enma et ses yeux fuyants, Dino et les vastes cernes accentuant la peine profonde de ses regards... Et lui, Xanxus, qui esquivait tout contact et s'apeurait à la moindre sonnerie.

_Merda... Quelle belle bande de tarés...

Comme la vieille pendule fit résonner midi dans le salon, il se leva pour se préparer à manger.

Tandis qu'il vidait un pot de sauce tomate dans une casserole, il contempla un instant l'appartement de son père. Des bibelots ramenés de vacances aux quatre coins de la terre sur toutes les étagères, l'odeur de la lavande et des vieux bouquins, les canapés aux dossiers couverts de dentelles, la télévision épuisée par son ancienneté, le lit aux baldaquins de velours... bien que quelques souvenirs de l'endroit lui remontent les synapses, il n'était pas chez-lui ici. Il ne parvenait pas à s'installer, à imprimer son existence d'aquarelle sur cette peinture à l'huile de caractère. Il faisait tache, n'osant même pas déballer les bagages qu'il avait cachés sous l'armoire comme un secret honteux. Xanxus ne parvenait pas à _vivre_ ici, dans l'appartement que son père avait abandonné pour faire le tour du monde. Et la poussière, et les moutons formant d'épaisses couches sur le sol et les meubles de bois brut, n'étaient qu'une preuve de plus que cet endroit demeurait inhabité malgré sa présence.

Dégustant son plat de pâtes à la provençale raté avec une lenteur délibéré et un dégoût exagéré, il s'empara soudain -par impulsion- du combiné et composa le numéro de l'un de ses rares amis.

« Ouiii~ ! » Fit une voix faussement féminine.

_Feccia, salua Xanxus.

« Oh~ Xanxan, mon chou, c'est toi ? Ça fait si longtemps, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée~! »

_Hn.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

_Il me faut un job.

«Ara ? Quel genre de travail recherches-tu ? C'est urgent ? »

Tout, n'importe quoi pour se sortir de la morosité étrangère qui menaçait de l'envahir, eut-il envie de répondre.

_Hn. Ce que tu as me conviendra.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est ton jour de chance mon chou~ ! Tu sais que je tiens un bar, le Ignoto Anonimo, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ouais. Et ?

« Je viens justement de virer mon barman -ce malotru se servait dans les caisses- ! Si je me souviens bien de nos années étudiantes, tu as un petit talent pour les cocktails et une bonne connaissance des alcools, je me trompe ? Bon, ton faciès perpétuellement renfrogné -bien que très séduisant- convient peu mais... Xanxan, mon chou, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire ! »

Le Ignoto Anonimo était un pub italien, situé au rez de chaussée du cinéma de la Vieille Ville. On y était accueilli par une ambiance steampunk des années 20, des breloques d'époque et des photos de mode en noir et blanc décorant les murs en sombres bois cirés. Les chaises, tabourets et fauteuils, avaient des assises de velours rouge vin. Les tables avaient été délicatement travaillées à la main par des orfèvres, et gravées de détaillés croquis dorés représentant d'anciennes inventions -on pouvait même, au détour d'un regard, tomber sur des schémas de Léonard de Vinci-. Quant aux luminaires filigranés, composés sur-mesure, ils illustraient le tout d'une douce lumière diffuse qui créait une chaude atmosphère. Derrière le comptoir, de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre ornaient les étagères.

Quand Xanxus poussa la lourde porte d'entrée, il fut de suite embrassé sur les deux joues par le propriétaire, un homme d'une trentaine d'années au crâne complètement rasé à l'exception d'une large mèche verte retombant sur le côté droit de son visage.

_Xanxan~ ! S'écria joyeusement l'homme en remontant ses lunettes de soleil. Je suis si contente que tu aies pu venir~ !

_Lussuria, salua sobrement Xanxus.

_Bienvenue à l'Ignoto Anonimo ! Viens, je vais te faire découvrir mon antre.

D'un vague geste de la main, Lussuria enjoignit son ami à le suivre. Il ouvrit à ce dernier le local des employés, désignant l'uniforme et le casier qui seraient siens.

_Nos vêtements sont faits sur-mesure. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis souvenue de ta taille !

Il lui montra rapidement où étaient la cuisine, les poubelles, les toilettes et le placard à accessoires ménagers, puis le guida derrière le magnifique bar taillé à la main d'un seul bloc.

_Et c'est ici que tu officieras. Les tireuses sont là, les verres sont devant toi, etc... Pour le service : n'oublie jamais de bien nettoyer les verres avant d'y mettre la boisson, afin de retirer la graisse. Particulièrement pour la bière -la moindre trace de graisse ou de produit vaisselle ferait retomber la mousse-. Le champagne -comme toute boisson gazeuse- perd son effervescence plus vite à cause de la chaleur, donc sers-le bien frais. La liste des cocktails disponibles est affichée sur le mur à ta droite. Ils sont assez populaires donc je pense que tu en connais déjà les recettes, mais si tu as un doute quant à la décoration nécessaire ou le verre à utiliser, n'hésite pas à regarder dans le bouquin à ta gauche -les recettes y sont classées alphabétiquement-. Ne te gênes pas pour le faire devant les clients : ce sont tous des habitués qui préféreront que tu sois honnête avec eux et quitte à passer pour un débutant, fais-le avec dignité et intégrité. Tu devras être rapide, organisé et professionnel en toutes circonstances. Si un client ne respecte pas la charte de bonne conduite qui est sur la porte d'entrée, fais signe au videur de le dégager.

Nombreux autres conseils et recommandations quittèrent les lèvres de Lussuria. Tant et si bien, que Xanxus se félicita d'avoir une bonne mémoire. Après un long discours véritablement instructif, le propriétaire de l'Ignoto Anonimo fit claquer ses mains.

_Bien, j'ai fini mon soliloque ! Si tu en as oublié une partie, demande à tes collègues, ils le connaissent par cœur.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit à cet instant, entra le rouquin inexpressif que Xanxus avait rencontré la veille à la résidence Vongola.

_D'ailleurs, voilà nôtre serveur ! Bienvenue à la maison, Enma ! S'enthousiasma Lussuria. Bon, je vous laisse entre vous alors ne faîtes rien que je ne ferais pas si j'étais saoule~ ! Et, Xanxus... Fit-il en souriant tendrement à son ami.

_Hm ?

_Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

_Moi aussi Luss', soupira Xanxus. Moi aussi...

Dans un petit rire content, Lussuria se détourna de ses deux employés et s'en alla.

_Entendez-vous bien les garçons~ ! Et pas de bêtise~ ! Salua-t-il en disparaissant.

Se contemplant en chiens de faïence, les deux hommes restant réfléchirent ardemment à un moyen de combler le silence du pub.

_Euh... Commença timidement Enma. Xanxus, c'est ça ? On n'a pas trop eu le temps de se présenter correctement hier soir... Vous êtes nouveau ici ?

_Hn.

_Ah... Ok. Ryohei, le videur, ne devrait pas tarder. Quand il arrivera on pourra ouvrir le bar.

Comme invoqué, ce dernier pénétra le pub et salua gaiement la compagnie d'un hochement de tête. Il s'agissait d'un grand gaillard aux courts cheveux blancs, portant un pansement sur le nez.

Sans plus de mot, chacun se dirigea vers son poste : Xanxus derrière le comptoir, Enma auprès des tables pour en retirer la poussière et Ryohei près de la porte prêt à accueillir les premiers clients.

Tard dans la nuit, Xanxus termina sa première journée de travail. Le front collé à la vitre arrière d'un taxi, son souffle embuant son champ de vision, il fixait sans vraiment les voir les lumières de la ville. Du bleu, du rose et du blanc sur les enseignes des magasins, du jaune et du rouge sur les phares des voitures, couleurs qui se mélangeaient dans un patchwork psychédélique qui l'emportait vers des songes plus doux pour son cœur d'épines. Le ronronnement du taxi le berçait. Les senteurs de cigarette émanant de la banquette l'enlaçaient... Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles, Xanxus était bien.

Puis la voiture s'arrêta.

_Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur, renseigna le chauffeur.

Les songes s'envolèrent. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Groggy par la langueur de la nuit, Xanxus paya le prix de ses chimères et sortit du taxi qui s'en alla. Seul face à la façade de la résidence Vongola, il hésita à entrer. Il savait que son nouveau voisin et collègue, Enma, était rentré chez-lui depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'en faisant le pas, il serait certainement accueilli par les hurlements des colocataires de ce dernier. Il devinait qu'au petit matin, épuisé et incapable d'en supporter plus, il monterait les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième étage et trouverait Enma sur le paillasson, Dino hurlant au monde de se taire depuis le seuil de sa porte, Tsunayoshi se chamaillant avec un Byakuran joueur... Alors il redescendrait et irait chercher l'alcool à son tour, afin qu'ils puissent deviser et refaire le monde à cinq, allongés sur la moquette pourpre du couloir. Ils riraient. Ils boiraient. Ils se moqueraient d'eux-mêmes et partageraient le goût divin d'une philosophie des plus ivres. Puis ils s'endormiraient dans les bras du voisin le plus proche, rêvant à une vie meilleure.

Et si au réveil les larmes avaient rougi leurs yeux, ils n'en diraient rien, par pudeur et par honte.

Finalement, Xanxus pénétra la résidence et se rendit chez son père, à l'appartement numéro deux. Il ne croisa personne dans le hall silencieux et se surprit, curieusement, à se vouloir retourné chez-lui où sa fiancée l'attendait. Ces échos d'un passé qui ne reviendrait jamais le firent grimacer de douleur.

Assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, observant sans grande considération la course de la lune dans les cieux, Xanxus soupira.

_Retour à la case départ, marmonna-t-il inaudible sous les cris des voisins du dessus.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Ignoto anonimo : Inconnu anonyme.

Lussuria : Luxure.

* * *

Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en vacances, mais attendez-vous à deux chapitres la semaine où je reviens.

Que les yeux de la Grande Momie soient avec vous (ça a des yeux une momie ?),

Plew A.E


	8. Chapter 8

Me voilà de retour de vacances, comme promis voici un premier chapitre.

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« I'm not  
I'm not myself  
I'm not  
Somebody else  
Don't think of what it's cost me  
It was all for a cause  
And now it's woken inside  
I am a perfect copy  
Of whatever I was  
Something I don't recognise »_

 _Replica, Miracle of Sound._

08 : CAPITOLO : LA FOLLIA CIRCOSTANTE (la folie ambiante)

Douche froide après douches froides afin de se sortir de ce cauchemar, Byakuran laissait l'eau couler sur lui, le front écrasé contre le carrelage du mur. Il portait encore son bas de pyjama sur ses jambes et le cri qui l'avait réveillé sur ses lèvres.

_Je suis Byakuran. Je suis Byakuran. Je suis Byakuran... Répétait-il en boucle pour se réconcilier avec la réalité.

Sauf que le cauchemar aussi était réalité, loin d'ici, dans autre univers.

_Je suis Byakuran. Je suis Byakuran. Je suis Byakuran ! Ragea-t-il en cognant la parois de la douche pour s'en convaincre.

Sauf que _l'autre_ aussi était Byakuran, loin d'ici, dans un autre univers.

_Je suis Byakuran ! Je suis- ! Implora-t-il essoufflé.

Il était, oui, mais qui ? Quelle était la différence entre _l'autre_ et lui ? Quelle était la différence entre _son_ univers et le sien ? L'un était _Byakuran_ qui, en accord avec la voie empruntée par d' _autres lui_ , conquérait et tuait et tuait encore. L'autre ne savait plus qui il était et, en désaccord même avec cette voie que nul _autre_ n'avait emprunté, il aimait et luttait et luttait encore. Il se débattait dans les rebuts miasmatiques des esprits d' _autres_ que lui. Il se battait contre _leurs_ emprises, _leurs_ existences et _leurs_ vérités, qui sans être siennes, étaient si nombreuses et si semblables qu'il ne savait déterminer qui avait raison et qui avait tort.

Au final, l'entité -parce qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un homme- connue sous le nom de Byakuran n'existait que pour et à travers elle-même.

_Tsunayoshi... Tsunayoshi... Supplia-t-il en pleur.

Si seulement son voisin, son ami -le seul qu'il avait- était là, il pourrait redevenir lui-même. Mais il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Que ferait-il face à Tsunayoshi si sa réalité n'était pas la bonne, n'était pas la vraie ? Que ferait-il s'il était l'un de ces foutus _Byakuran_? Tuerait-il Tsunayoshi lui aussi ? Lui ferait-il du mal ? Détruirait-il tout ce à quoi son unique ami tenait dans le seul but de ne plus s'ennuyer ?

Car Byakuran était comme ça, lui aussi : il tuait, il s'ennuyait, il conquérait et il _rêvait_. Qu'est-ce qu'une victime de plus sur la longue liste de _leurs_ méfaits ?

Quand soudain il entendit sonner à sa porte, Byakuran se jeta hors de sa cabine de douche. Il trébucha sur le tapis de bain et se rattrapa au lavabo, ignora sa serviette et sa robe de chambre et se précipita, en caleçon de nuit, pour ouvrir la porte, retrouvant l'espoir à chaque pas.

_Tsunayoshi ! Tsunayoshi ! Tsu-

Ce n'était pas Tsunayoshi.

_Euh... Salut... ? Est-ce que je peux squatter chez-toi cette nuit ? Squalo et Hayato s'engueulent encore...

Ce n'était que Enma qui fuyait une fois de plus ses bruyants colocataires.

_Ah... Oui, entre, répondit-il d'un sourire au rouquin en retombant brusquement en enfer.

Byakuran n'aimait pas Enma car ce dernier était le meilleur ami de Tsunayoshi. Il était jaloux, certes, mais plus que tout il le détestait parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'y avait pas de « Enma » dans la _réalité_. Enma n'existait pas -ou il ne le connaissait pas-.

Et si Enma existait réellement... Si il était réellement le meilleur ami de Tsuna... Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais sauvé ce dernier de _Byakuran_? Dans tous les univers existants qui menaçaient de tomber sous son joug, Tsunayoshi était mort, mourant ou en danger de mort. Et Enma n'était pas là. Alors Byakuran lui en voulait -injustement peut-être- de n'être qu'absence.

Le lendemain matin, quand il sortit de son lit, Byakuran remarqua que Enma avait déjà quitté son appartement et son canapé. Fatigué par une nuit sans sommeil, il se rendit à sa cuisine où il trouva, comme à chaque fois, un petit papier le remerciant de son accueil. Avec hargne, il le décrocha du frigidaire et le déchira en minuscules morceaux qu'il jeta à la poubelle. Une fois sa rancœur passée sur l'innocent post-it, il peignit son visage d'un sourire mystérieux qu'il comptait arborer pour la journée. Son miroir lui aurait avoué que son rictus raté ne cachait rien de la folie ambiante qui l'étouffait, mais il n'osait pas le regarder de peur d'y voir l'horrible faciès d'un _autre_.

Contemplant son reflet déformé dans sa tasse noire d'espresso, Byakuran se demandait quoi faire. Il était de repos aujourd'hui mais Tsunayoshi travaillait, gardant ses insupportables morveux. Il but une gorgée de son breuvage et, grimaçant, vida sa tasse dans l'évier. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'amertume du café. Malheureusement, boire ce jus de chaussette était l'une des rares choses qui le différenciaient de ces _autres_ qui aimaient le chocolat aux marshmallows.

Par manque d'obligation, il décida d'aller se promener dans les rues de la Vieille Ville.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il croisa Dino, qui sirotait une bouteille de vodka assis par terre.

_Tu ne travailles pas ? S'étonna-t-il en avisant une fois de plus les étranges manches longues de son voisin.

_Hm... Pas envie. Et toi ?

_Je suis encore en week-end.

_Ah... T'en veux ? Proposa le blond en lui tendant sa bouteille.

Byakuran savait que ce n'était là que de la politesse. Il voyait, à ses jointures blanches tant elles étaient resserrées sur le verre, que Dino n'avait nulle envie de partager. Et c'est lui aussi par politesse qu'il se contenta de refuser d'un sourire et de passer son chemin.

La Vieille Ville était composée de magnifiques ruelles pavées délimitées par des maisons de pierres aux charpentes apparentes. Devant chaque façade se trouvaient d'adorables petits jardins fleuris, protégés par de hautes clôtures de fer forgé. Byakuran marchait depuis quelques temps déjà, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il l'ignorait mais se doutait, au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait le paysage, que ses pieds le menaient automatiquement vers l'Ignoto Anonimo. Il grommela intérieurement : il semblait que le destin persiste à le faire boire ce matin.

Sans même un regard il dépassa le vieux cinéma, s'arrêtant après quelques pas, prêt à faire demi-tour, mais se forçant à continuer loin du confort de l'acceptation qui venait avec le vermouth blanc du Sweet Dream, son cocktail favori.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près du parc de Biancaneve e le mille fiori, qu'il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait su résister à la tentation. Il n'était pas les _autres_. Souriant véritablement pour la première fois depuis la veille, il retira ses chaussures et pénétra le parc. Marchant lentement dans les allées et appréciant, d'une caresse sur leurs feuilles ou d'un sobre baiser sur leurs pétales, les plantes du parc, il dénota près de la fontaine l'épaisse chevelure de son petit châtain préféré.

_Tsunayoshi~ ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement en courant d'un pas dansant vers son ami.

Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris mais s'éclaira bien vite d'un vaste sourire sincère. C'est avec une immense indulgence qu'il ouvrit les bras afin de réceptionner Byakuran, qui ne tarda pas à lui sauter dessus.

_Bonjour Byakuran, l'accueillit-il gentiment.

_Tsunayoshi~ ! Tu n'es pas avec tes sales mômes ce matin?

_Byakuran ! Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça, ce ne sont que des enfants ! Réprimanda Tsunayoshi de son intonation de mère poule.

_Mais~euh ! J'aime pas les enfants ! J'aime pas ! J'aime pas ! J'aime pas ! Pleurnicha faussement Byakuran en secouant sa tête dans la nuque de son ami.

Cela fit rire le petit châtain, qui abandonna tout espoir de lui inculquer la bienséance. Le prenant par la main, il le mena à un banc où il le fit asseoir.

_Mes « sales mômes » comme tu dis, fit-il en mimant les guillemets, ne sont pas là. Lambo est encore en voyage avec son père, I-Pin est en vacance chez son oncle Fon et Fran reste avec son frère et sa sœur aujourd'hui.

_Yay~ ! J'ai Tsunayoshi rien que pour moi~ !

_Et toi, que fais-tu au Biancaneve ?

Byakuran voulut mentir, prétendre qu'il n'avait pas fuit son appartement, qu'il n'était pas terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec les _autres_ , mais... Il s'agissait de Tsunayoshi, son ami -le seul qu'il avait- alors...

Soudain, il sentit son esprit s'alourdir de nouveaux souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il se vit faire face à un _Tsunayoshi_ qui ne pouvait avoir plus de quatorze ans. _Foutu bazooka !_ Jura-t- _il_ en pensée. Il se vit danser une funeste valse avec lui, dans les cieux, portant coups après coups. _Tsunayoshi_ était mal en point, épuisé mais déterminé, et hurla des mots qu'il ne comprit pas : _Operation X : X-Burner !_ Byakuran sentit des flammes ardentes lécher son corps et son cœur. Il sentit son âme s'embraser d'un feu vif pour finir par s'éteindre. Il _se_ sentit... Il se sentit mourir... Et mort, ne put empêcher son visage de se contorsionner de douleur. La détresse était palpable sur sa grimace. Tant et si bien qu'elle inquiéta aussitôt le châtain qui le prit dans ses bras.

_Bya-kun... Tu peux me parler, tu sais ? Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as un problème.

Tsunayoshi, _son_ ami, venait de le tuer. _Tsunayoshi_ , son ennemi, tentait de le réconforter. Byakuran était pour la première fois depuis nombre d'années seul -seul, seul, _seul_ \- dans sa tête, tous ses _autres_ observant un deuil étrange pour cette mort incongrue. Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Devait-il haïr ce Tsunayoshi qui l'avait détruit ? Devait-il aimer ce _Tsunayoshi_ qui _le_ consolait ? Mais comment pouvait-il haïr, comment pouvait-il aimer, alors qu'il venait de périr ? Byakuran n'existait plus. C'était la fin de l'Histoire. _Tsunayoshi_ le gentil avait gagné, Byakuran le méchant était mort -mort, mort, _mort_ \- et déjà les mondes sous son emprise s'effondraient sur eux-mêmes, anéantis par sa poigne serrée par le désespoir de cette Fin...

Non ! Il était Byakuran, pas _Byakuran_ ! Il était vivant. Il existait. Il était humain ! Il n'avait jamais cherché à être ni Dieu ni Diable. Il n'avait jamais tenté de combler son ennui en ayant la prétention de jouer avec la vie d'autrui. Jamais ! Il se mordit la langue.

_Haha... Rit-il d'une voix qui suintait la fausseté. De quoi parles-tu, Tsuna-choupi ? Je vais _parfaitement_ bien !

_Bya-kun...

_Oui... ?

_Savais-tu que tu ne m'appelles par ce détestable surnom que lorsque que tu veux me cacher quelque chose ?

Aïe ! Sa tentative mensongère avait échoué -comme toujours avec Tsunayoshi-, il ne s'en sortirait donc pas sans quelques pirouettes verbales. Oui, mais lesquelles ? Il réfléchit intensément durant une longue minute, son ami attendant patiemment qu'il retrouve ses mots. Il lui fallait détourner l'attention du _réel_ problème -qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à quiconque- et pour cela il lui faudrait... Hum... Un bouc émissaire ! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Et justement, sans même se creuser la tête, il connaissait la personne parfaite à accuser.

_Ben... Confessa-t-il enfin du bout des lèvres. Enma a encore squatté chez moi hier soir.

Tsunayoshi lui lança un regard qui en disait long, mais accepta d'un simple soupir ce changement de conversation dénué de délicatesse.

_Encore Squalo et Hayato qui faisaient des leurs, n'est-ce pas ? S'intéressa-t-il tout de même. Je les ai entendu hurler vers quatre heures du matin.

_Uhu, une histoire de chaussette disparue apparemment.

_Et de manque d'eau chaude dans la salle de bain aussi.

_Et de petits pois.

_A se demander pourquoi ils auraient besoin de chaussettes, d'eau chaude et de petits pois à cette heure-là...

_Pour faire une soupe ? Plaisanta Byakuran en ricanant nerveusement. Tu connais les talents culinaires de ces deux-là !

_Urgh ! Ne m'en parle pas !

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et partirent dans un fou-rire commun.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

La follia circostante : La folie ambiante.

Espresso : Expresso.

Biancaneve e le mille fiori : Blanche-neige et les mille fleurs.

* * *

Prochain chapitre vendredi si tout va bien. ^^

Que les adorables oreilles de la Sainte Vache Périgourdine soient avec vous,

Plew A.E


	9. Chapter 9

Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour : un nouveau chapitre !

L'univers de KHR et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (et c'est tant mieux pour eux !)

* * *

 _« See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And i wait without you »_

 _With or without you, U2_

09 : CAPITOLO : SENZA SPERANZA (sans espoir)

Dino se tenait devant son patron, droit comme un pic, des sueurs froides lui dévalant le dos. Reborn était nonchalamment assis à son bureau, une tasse de café bon marché à la main. Il but une gorgée du breuvage odorant et grimaça. Il devait vraiment penser à virer le crétin qui lui avait apporté cette saloperie.

_Tu n'étais pas là hier, Dino senza speranza. Et tu es arrivé en retard ce matin.

Dino se crispa à l'entente du surnom honni mais répondit tout de même à travers sa nervosité.

_J'étais malade. Mentit-il l'air de rien.

Reborn lui lança un regard noir, capable de sentir les mensonges étalés devant lui. Malheureusement, si ses suspicions s'avéraient vraies, il devait employer le tact avec son subordonné. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Reprenant son visage le plus amical -qui semblait pour Dino être le plus effrayant de tous- il lança à tout hasard :

_Ce jus de chaussette est dégueulasse.

Dino, bon esclave qu'il était, se jeta de suite sur l'occasion pour échapper à cette ambiance oppressante.

_Je vais vous chercher un café Giglio Nero tout de suite Patron !

Et moins de cinq secondes plus tard, il avait déjà quitté le bâtiment.

Après avoir mis de nombreuses rues d'écart entre son boss et lui, Dino s'accorda un répit. Il expira longuement, inspira profondément et se mit à jurer comme un charretier, déclamant par des mots un brin vulgaires ce qu'il ferait de son patron s'il le pouvait.

_Bonjour Monsieur Dino ! L'interpella gaiement une jeune fille avec un énorme chapeau champignon sur la tête.

Dino sursauta et faillit trébucher en tournant la tête vers elle. Reconnaissant la petite-fille de Luce, la tenancière du café Giglio Nero, il soupira de soulagement.

_Bonjour Uni, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

_Vous devriez faire attention Monsieur Dino, pouffa-t-elle, vous ne voudriez pas qu'oncle Reborn entende ce que vous comptez faire à son Fedora fétiche si vous trouvez des piranhas et une canne à pêche.

L'adulte ne put s'empêcher de pâlir à l'idée que son patron découvre cela, il se jeta aux genoux de la jeune fille et la supplia :

_Ne lui dit rien je t'en prie Uni ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne le laisse pas m'annihiler !

Uni éclata d'un grand rire joyeux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le consoler.

_Nous devrions y aller Monsieur Dino, autrement le café sera rempli de monde et vous ne pourrez rapporter le breuvage d'oncle Reborn à temps pour empêcher un massacre.

Plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, Dino et sa petite compagne atteignirent le Giglio Nero.

_Il était temps que tu arrives Dino, salua Luce d'un air amusé. L'habituel espresso spécial Reborn commençait à s'impatienter.

Le sourire de circonstance du grand blond se figea en la voyant. Dino observa les manches de son tablier taché de crèmes et de noirs, passant sans vraiment les voir sur ses fins poignets arborant des bijoux colorés et tombant sur l'éclat d'inox qui semblait si séduisant à ses yeux. Il contempla le long couteau couvert de gâteau de Luce, enviant cette grande lame si fine et si délicate -qui conviendrait parfaitement à ses propres poignets-. Comme devinant ses pensées, la vieille femme posa son couteau derrière le comptoir, hors de vue.

_Assieds-toi donc, fit-elle en lui désignant une table. Je vais te servir une part du nouveau fraisier de Vendicare.

_Je ne pense pas avoir le temps, tenta-t-il en ne souhaitant que fuir cette femme maudite, le Boss-

_Si, si, si, j'insiste. Ce vieux filou de Reborn te fait toujours courir partout sans jamais te récompenser, tu mérites bien un bout de gâteau.

_Mais son espresso-

_Pourra bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

_Ah...

Dino s'assit en détournant le regard, gêné. Luce était gentille et avait grand cœur. Sa gourmandise pour les pâtisseries de la fameuse boulangerie Vendicare ne connaissait aucune limite, mais sa générosité était plus vaste que l'univers. Aussi lui offrait-elle des morceaux de gâteaux, des boissons chaudes et de grands sourires bienveillants en permanence. Elle était tout ce qu'une grand-mère, une mère, devrait être selon lui -tout ce que sa mère n'avait jamais été-. Elle était douce, attentive, à l'écoute et son rire était un rayon de soleil qui apaiserait le plus sombre des orages.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait être à l'aise avec elle. Pour lui, elle représentait ce jour détesté qui lui avait tout pris : le jour du décès de Romario. Luce était celle qui avait appelé l'ambulance lors de l'accident qui avait tué son cher frère de cœur. Elle était la première à s'être précipitée vers Romario pour constater son état, déterminer s'il était en vie. La première à lui avoir annoncé sa mort. Elle était celle qui avait tenu sa main, lui parlant doucement et le tenant éveillé en attendant que les secours arrivent. Elle était la seule à l'avoir visité et apporté fleurs et fruits à l'hôpital. La seule à l'avoir soutenu dans son deuil et accompagné à l'enterrement. Alors pour lui... Pour lui, Luce était synonyme de douleur et de solitude.

Il dégusta lentement sa part de fraisier, sachant pertinemment que s'il mangeait trop vite Luce le réprimanderait. Puis il s'empara de l'espresso -qui demeurait, il ne savait comment, encore chaud et délicieusement odorant- de son supérieur et remercia Luce et Uni d'un sourire tremblant. Prétextant intérieurement qu'il devait se dépêcher afin de pas laisser le café refroidir, il s'enfuit prestement du Giglio Nero.

Déambulant dans les rues goudronnées de la Ville Neuve -dont les hauts immeubles de verre lui donnait envie de sauter- à contre cœur, il ne voulait rien de plus que retourner s'enfermer dans son appartement. Malgré tout, il continua son cheminement vers le bâtiment de ChaosDay, où l'attendait certainement sans patience son redoutable patron.

Il croisa ses voisins Byakuran et Tsunayoshi, qui s'en venaient des ruelles pavées de la Vieille Ville. Ce dernier le salua d'un sourire rayonnant qu'il ne sut retourner, tandis que son compagnon arborait un faciès taillé dans l'indifférence polie. Il les dépassa sans un mot, levant le sachet de papier kraft contenant l'espresso comme pour s'expliquer -s'excuser d'être aussi lâche, s'excuser d'exister, s'excuser de ne toujours pas avoir rejoint Romario- et se détournant rapidement sans oser les regarder dans les yeux.

Il devinait ce qu'ils devaient penser de lui. Lui, qui buvait plus que les autres lors de leurs réunions nocturnes dans les couloirs de leur résidence. Lui, qui râlait plus qu'eux tous réunis. Lui, qui portait encore ses manches trop longues par cette chaleur insoutenable et qui se cachait plus qu'aucun autre. Ils devaient le penser bizarre, suspect ou même _taré_. Et taré il était. Des tares... Il n'avait que ça. Il était couard, ignoble, laid et plein de failles immondes et inavouables. Ses bras étaient couturés des cicatrices des faibles et son cœur, de celles des traîtres. Car il avait trahi sa promesse à son frère. Lui qui avait juré d'être toujours à ses côtés dans la vie comme dans la mort, était resté seul sur terre sans avoir le courage de sauter la marche. Il était méprisable et répugnant. « Feccia » l'aurait appelé Xanxus avec raison, s'il avait su.

Dino ravala l'amère bile qui lui remontait à la gorge. Il se souvenait -avec douleur, comme toujours- que Romario lui avait un jour dit de prendre confiance en lui. Il entendait encore sa voix résonner dans son esprit.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas te déprécier, tu es quelqu'un de bien. »_ Avait-il déclaré en s'animant de l'ardeur du juste.

Mais Dino était vivant et Romario n'était plus là pour lui rabâcher ces paroles. Comment ne pas déprécier ce qui a la bassesse de vivre ? Comment ne pas se haïr de vivre le rêve d'un mort ?

Il soupira. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une flasque de vodka, ou un Kamikaze à l'Ignoto Anonimo.

Il rentra tard ce soir là, son patron ne le relâchant que bien après l'heure de fermeture. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand il parvint à se traîner jusqu'à son étage. Enma négociait déjà avec Byakuran, sur le seuil de l'appartement de celui-ci, pour passer une énième nuit sur son canapé. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

_Bonsoir Dino, fit le rouquin en entrant chez son voisin pour aller se coucher.

_Bonsoir Enma.

_Ara~ ! Compatit Byakuran. Tu dois être épuisé, Dino, si tu rentres à cette heure-ci... Ton patron est-il aussi esclavagiste d'habitude ?

_Ah ça... C'est le lot de tout bon secrétaire d'avoir un Boss épouvantable. Enfin, c'est la preuve qu'il est en bonne santé, comme on dit !

_Oui mais la santé dudit secrétaire est tout aussi importante, tu sais ?

Pris par il ne savait quelle folie, Dino monta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il commença à triturer dans un geste embarrassé. Soudain il sentit sa manche, distendue d'avoir été tant tirée pour recouvrir son bras, lui retomber sur le poignet. Il vit les yeux violets de son voisin de pallier s'écarquiller.

_Di- ! Voulut l'interpeller ce dernier.

_Ahaha ! Il se fait tard, je devrais rentrer si je veux être debout demain matin pour aller au travail ! Éluda Dino en cachant son bras coupable dans son dos, avançant à reculons vers son appartement.

_Dino ! Chercha à le retenir Byakuran.

_On se parlera un autre jour Byakuran ! A plus !

Dino claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

_Merda ! Jura-t-il nerveusement. Espérons... Espérons que je ne le revois jamais... Ou qu'il oublie ce qu'il a vu...

Resté seul dans le couloir, main tendue en vain vers la porte du numéro six, Byakuran ne savait que faire. Par manque d'idée il se demanda ce qu'auraient fait d' _autres_ que lui. Après une longue réflexion, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : _ils_ auraient laissé Dino se foutre en l'air. Mais lui ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait ignorer les cicatrices délatrices et les plaies révélatrices sur les bras de son voisin. Contrairement aux _autres_ , Byakuran était humain -du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre- et appréciait assez la vie et ses voisins vivants pour vouloir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour aider Dino. Mais Byakuran restant _Byakuran_ , il ne savait pas quoi faire dans de telles circonstances.

_Tsunayoshi... Murmura-t-il. Tsunayoshi saurait quoi faire...

Il se décida à en parler à son ami dès le lendemain.

* * *

Désolée pour ce retard, j'avais des problèmes avec mes médocs du coup j'allais pas bien. Les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas mettre des mois à arriver (normalement).

Que la Valse des Bonbons Tombés Hors du Sachet soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	10. Chapter 10

Je le répète tellement que je devrais en faire un refrain mais : l'univers et les personnages de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« It feels like there's oceans_ _  
_ _Between me and you once again_ _  
_ _We hide our emotions_ _  
_ _Under the surface and tryin' to pretend_ _  
_ _But it feels like there's oceans_ _  
_ _Between you and me »_ _  
Oceans, Seafret_

10 : CAPITOLO : PERDUTO SENZA TU (perdu sans toi)

Il pleuvait sur la cité. Une vieille dame balayait malgré tout sa véranda, fredonnant quelques comptines pour enfant. Les voitures défilaient sur les routes l'espace de quelques secondes, leurs phares brillant tels mille étoiles en cette sombre journée. Déambulant au gré du vent, un jeune garçon au visage morne et aux pieds trempés s'arrêta soudain en plein carrefour, faisant freiner d'urgence une caravane qui arrivait sur lui. Loin de s'en soucier, il regarda autour de lui, l'air curieux.

_Ah... Prononça-t-il sans inflexion de la voix. Je me suis encore perdu.

Haussant les épaules, il continua son chemin sur une centaine de mètres avant de se heurter à un inconnu renfrogné. Il allait pour s'excuser quand l'inconnu lui pris le bras et se mit à le secouer en lui criant dessus. Le garçon, loin de réagir, le regarda faire d'un œil exaspéré.

_Hey le vieux, interpella-t-il, vous feriez mieux de me lâcher sinon on va vous prendre pour un pédophile.

Une phrase complète, polie et prévenante, mettant l'homme en garde des répercussions de ses actions... Le garçon s'autorisa un sourire satisfait face à cette performance de conversation réussie. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme devait être un imbécile car au lieu de s'excuser et de passer son chemin -ce que tout être censé aurait fait après un tel avertissement-, il le secoua encore plus fort et s'apprêta à le frapper. Hm, voilà qui était contrariant.

_Comment oses-tu me traiter de pédophile, foutu morveux ?!

Il devrait vraiment demander à sa mère des cours de communication, son manque d'expérience commençait à lui attirer des ennuis.

_Répond-moi sale gamin ! T'as perdu ta langue, hein ? Hein ?!

Ou pas : connaissant cette garce elle les lui ferait payer au prix fort or il préférait réserver son argent de poche à des hobbys plus passionnants, tels que les bonbons.

_Monsieur, interrompit quelqu'un, veuillez relâcher cet enfant ! Ce comportement est indigne d'un être sensible tel que vous !

_Sensible ?! S'outra l'homme. D'où tu me traites de femmelette, tafiole !

L'enfant, qui avait le tournis à force d'être secoué, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, échappant un murmure :

_Non mais quel idiot...

_On peut savoir qui tu traites d'idiot satané môme ?! S'énerva l'homme en levant son poing pour le cogner.

Heureusement, l'inconnu qui les avait interrompu, frappa l'homme derrière la tête avec son sac de course avant que ce dernier ne puisse délivrer un coup. Puis il attrapa le bras de l'enfant et courut dans la direction opposée.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

_Tout va bien Fran ? Interrogea l'inconnu d'une voix inquiète.

_Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Vous êtes un pédophile vous aussi ? Vous allez me kidnapper ? Ce ne serait pas très bien, ma mère serait en colère et je doute que vous l'aimiez quand elle est en colère.

_Bien sur que non ! C'est moi, Tsunayoshi !

_Comme le baby-sitter qui me garde ?

_Je suis ce baby-sitter, Fran. Soupira Tsunayoshi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Où sont ta mère, ton frère et ta sœur ?

_Mère travaille à se trouver un nouveau mari et les jumeaux Têtes d'Ananas sont à Kokuyo Land.

Tsunayoshi grimaça, que Viper -la mère de Fran- cherche une nouvelle victime n'annonçait rien de bon. On ne l'appelait pas la veuve noire pour rien. Elle avait survécu à neuf époux, tous morts de causes « naturelles » en lui laissant un riche héritage. Et qui savait quelles bêtises étaient en train de préparer les jumeaux dans ce parc désaffecté.

Fran le regarda, impassible, hochant la tête à ses propres pensées.

_Tu t'es égaré, n'est-ce pas ? Voulut-il confirmer.

_Bien sur que non !

_Ce n'est pas grave Tsunayoshi, consola-t-il l'adulte en lui tapotant l'épaule, ça arrive à tout le monde. Heureusement maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je vais pouvoir te ramener à la maison.

Il lui prit la main, fit quelques pas et se retourna vers lui.

_Alors... Par où on va ? Demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Tsunayoshi sentit poindre un mal de crâne. Cet enfant était tellement compliqué à suivre... Il soupira à nouveau. Ayant finalement compris que Fran était bel et bien perdu, il le ramena avec lui au pavillon Vongola.

Une fois arrivés, ils montèrent au troisième étage, où vivait l'adulte, et entrèrent dans l'appartement numéro huit. Ils furent accueillis par deux furies qui se jetèrent sur Tsunayoshi.

_Tsuna ! Tsuna est rentré ! S'écrièrent deux voix dans un ensemble déconcertant.

Il s'agissait de Skull, un célèbre cascadeur professionnel, et de son fils de cinq ans Lambo.

_Skull-san, Lambo, lâchez-moi vous allez étouffer Fran !

Et en effet, dans leur désir d'être proche du petit châtain ils s'étaient jetés sur lui, écrasant Fran par la même occasion.

_Oups ! Désolé François ! S'excusa Skull.

_Mon nom est Fran, pas François. Est-ce trop compliqué pour vous de vous en souvenir, Monsieur le larbin ?

_Ka ! Je ne suis pas un larbin ! Arrête d'écouter tout ce que dit ta mère !

_Mais c'est ma mère Monsieur le larbin, je suis sensé l'écouter, non ?

_Ka ! Cria Skull de frustration.

Fran laissa paraître un rictus sur son visage. Faire tourner les adultes en bourrique était tellement amusant.

Pendant ce temps, Tsunayoshi et Lambo sortaient les biscuits du sac de course.

_Biscuits ! Biscuits ! Chantonnait l'enfant.

Attiré par le mot magique, Fran poussa Skull hors de son chemin avec un entrain rarement vu et se précipita dans la cuisine. Le temps que l'adulte ne finisse de tomber à terre, il était déjà assis à table, serviette nouée autour du cou et couverts en main.

Finalement, ils prirent un goûter, sous les cris incessants des voisins du dessous. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe urgemment à la porte.

_Tsunayoshi ! Ouvre-moi, il y a un problème !

Tsunayoshi alla ouvrir et découvrit Byakuran les mains en sang.

_Byakuran ? Que se passe-t-il, tu t'es fait mal ?

_Que ? Ah ça ? Non, non ce n'est rien. J'étais, euh... En train de préparer du poisson ? Ahaha !

Tsunayoshi regarda son ami avec suspicion, avant de décider qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. En fait, il voulait tellement ne pas savoir qu'il lui referma la porte au nez.

Byakuran resta un instant devant le battant clos, bras ballants et mine ébahie. Se reprenant, il se frappa le front d'exaspération.

_Et merde, j'ai encore tout fait foiré.

En vérité, le problème dont voulait parler Byakuran _était_ important. Il n'avait pas oublié les plaies qu'il avait vu sur les bras de Dino, la veille au soir. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour aider ce dernier. Son seul recours était Tsunayoshi... Qui venait de le renvoyer balader...

Dépité, il rentra chez-lui pour finir de massacrer son poisson.

Dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur, Byakuran remarqua Enma qui venait dans le sens contraire. Il lui vint un instant l'idée de lui parler de son dilemme, mais il chassa cette pensée saugrenue aussitôt : on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Enma. Il avait toujours le regard fuyant, parlait parfois tout seul, se figeait soudainement, se mettait à fixer le vide à des moments incongrus et Byakuran savait -il sentait- qu'il cachait quelque chose. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles il acceptait de le laisser squatter son canapé étaient : pour l'avoir toujours à l'œil et pour faire plaisir à Tsunayoshi.

Sans compter qu'il pouvait deviner avec justesse que Enma se rendait actuellement chez ce dernier.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Perduto senza tu : Perdu sans toi

* * *

Là, j'avoue, le coup du "perduto senza tu" c'est du pif complet... C'est pourquoi je vous supplie humblement, si l'un ou l'une de vous connait un brin d'italien, de ne pas hésiter à me dire si c'est correct ou pas (perso j'en suis pas certaine, mais vu que j'y connais rien... ^^)

Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui parce que demain je ne suis pas là.

Que les Langoustines de l'Amour à la Sauce Curry soient avec vous,

Plew A.E

Ps: Tout alcool et cocktail dont je parle dans Mes Chers Voisins a été recherchée sur le site de 1001 cocktails. Perso je n'aime pas l'alcool, mais ça allait bien avec l'histoire. ^^'


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« The evening is long  
So long I hardly move  
A can in my hand  
A picture in my mind  
A voice I need to hear,  
A laugh I need to show  
We're lonely, babe »_

 _In a bar, Tango with Lions_

11 : CAPITOLO : MEMORIA (mémoire)

Enma était adossé au mur de la chambre que se partageaient ses colocataires. Il était en recherche d'un carnet que Hayato lui avait piqué sans autorisation. Ce dernier étant un musicien obsessionnel, il retrouverait certainement son cahier griffonné de partitions sans queue ni tête, de notes et de gammes en travers de ses débuts d'écrits, de tablatures sur ses lignes vierges et de petits instruments dessinés avec soin dans les marges.

Il détestait quand Hayato faisait ça : cette invasion de son espace personnel l'empêchait de continuer ses textes, le déconcentrant et le forçant à tout recopier sur un autre cahier afin de reprendre depuis le début. C'était une perte de temps phénoménale. Et la raison pour laquelle il ne se gênait pas pour envahir cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, tout en sachant que s'ils le remarquaient ses colocataires l'engueuleraient bruyamment. Squalo, le plus âgé des deux frères, avait au moins la politesse de ne pas raturer les carnets qu'il lui empruntait. Il faut dire que ce dernier se contentait de les lire afin de s'inspirer pour ses films.

Assis sur le parquet brillant de propreté -de vrais maniaques ces deux-là-, Enma fixait sans motivation les étagères dans lesquelles son cher carnet avait sûrement été égaré. Elles étaient remplies de livres sur la musique et le cinéma, des ouvrages épais et pressés les uns contre les autres qui gardaient caché entre deux couvertures son précieux calepin. Découragé d'avance, il se laissa glisser contre le papier-peint or et bronze. Se retrouvant allongé contre le glacial -ou était-ce lui qui ne connaissait plus la chaleur?- bois du sol, il fit tomber son regard incertain sur la ligne d'horizon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sous le lit qui lui faisait face ne se trouvait rien, à part une étrange boîte à chaussure scellée de cordelettes de laine de toutes les couleurs. Curieux, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait, Enma se fit rouler jusqu'au bord du lit et étendit son pied pour la faire venir à lui.

« A garder loin de Enma ! » Était inscrit dessus au marqueur indélébile rouge pétant.

Sans concession mais redoutant ce qu'il trouverait sous le couvercle, il arracha la laine. A l'intérieur, il découvrit un vieux cahier aux pages déchirées. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait mais... Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu... quelque part... dans... sa _mémoire_...

Enma hurla d'un cri qui lui brûla la gorge. Il hurla toute la souffrance qu'il contenait à peine à l'intérieur. Il hurla à s'en rendre aphone, à s'en donner mal à la tête et mal au cœur.

Il se souvenait.

Il avait acheté ce cahier avec son argent de poche lorsqu'il était encore enfant, pour y écrire des contes et des chansons qui s'inventaient dans son âme et lui trottaient dans le crâne depuis quelques temps. Quand il était rentré à la maison ce jour-là...

 _« Plus tard je serai écrivain ! »_

Les images se mirent à défiler dans son esprit.

 _« Je suis certaine que tu deviendras célèbre. Et alors je pourrais me vanter à toutes les voisines que mon Bébé est devenu un grand homme ! »_

Un rire, une embrasse, un baiser sur le cuir chevelu...

 _« Ce n'est pas mal du tout ce que tu écris, Fiston. Tu peux être fier de toi. En tout cas moi je le suis ! »_

Un sourire, une caresse sur l'épaule, des encouragements sincères...

 _« Écris-moi une histoire alors ! Hein, dis ? Promets-moi que tu m'en écriras une ! »_

Des voix tant aimées, des gestes tant révérés, des personnes qui lui manquaient tant... Car ce jour-là... quand il était rentré à la maison... il avait trouvé un Monstre.

 _« De ta faute... De ta faute... »_

Les souvenirs l'envahirent sans inhibition, se mélangeant dans un cauchemar psychédélique et réel au point d'en être douloureux. Enma se revit pousser la porte d'entrée. Il entendit des cris au salon. La voix de son père, comme un adieu. La voix de sa mère, comme une supplique. La voix de sa petite-sœur, comme une incompréhension. Il vit alors, et sentit, goûta, toucha la peur et la mort. De son épiderme jusqu'à son âme, ces sensations s'incrustaient à nouveau. Et dans son cahier juste acheté, dont il avait froissé et déchiré les pages de terreur, se trouvait un mot -le premier, qu'il avait écrit à la va vite dans le bus, qui était censé être le thème d'un futur texte- : FAMIGLIA.

Ces mémoires et cette culpabilité qui l'obsédaient habituellement, le remplissant d'horreur et d'effroi, devinrent soudain une réalité qui le tuait.

N'entendant rien des pas précipités de ses colocataires, ni de leurs appels paniqués, Enma s'évanouit.

Il sentit sa conscience lui revenir, lentement. Il ignorait combien de temps était passé depuis son évanouissement. Sa respiration demeura inchangée par son réveil imminent. Son corps n'exhiba pas le moindre spasme, ni autre mouvement que celui régulier de sa cage thoracique. Les larmes qui lui brûlaient pourtant les paupières ne coulèrent pas sur ses joues. Les cris qui lui enflaient la gorge ne sortirent pas de ses lèvres closes comme un coffre.

 _« Fuyez Enma, Mami ! Allez vous en ! »_

Le secret de sa peine était bien gardé à l'intérieur de lui. Il ferma la fermeture, cousit les pans de peau par-dessus, reboutonna ses chaînes de mensonges et cadenassa le tout. Puis il jeta la clef. Rebranchant sa conscience sur ses sens, il écouta attentivement les alentours. Il entendit des bruits de coups, de casse, de porcelaine qui se brise, de meuble qui tombe et des hurlements.

_VOIII ! JE T'AVAIS POURTANT DIS DE CACHER CE FOUTU MACHIN AILLEURS ! TU SAIS BIEN COMMENT IL REAGIT QUAND IL LE VOIT, NON !?

Il reconnut la voix inquiète de Squalo...

_SI TU AVAIS ACCEPTE DE LE JETER COMME JE TE L'AVAIS PROPOSE, ON N'AURAIT PAS CE PROBLEME !

Et celle pleine de remord de Hayato...

_Voi... Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça... Ce carnet est important pour le Déchet.

_Je le sais bien ! Je le sais bien mais... Admit difficilement Hayato en déglutissant. Le voir dans cet état à chaque fois... J'en peux plus...

_Ouais... Je comprends ça.

_Puis y a quoi d'abord dans ce fichu cahier ?

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! Je n'ai pas regardé : c'est privé ! Je ne suis pas comme toi qui fouille dans ses affaires et lui pique des trucs !

_DE QUOI TU M'ACCUSES ENCORE, PINOCCHIO DE CONTREPLAQUE ?!

_DE RIEN QUI NE SOIT PAS LA VERITE, PUCELLE DE BUCHER !

Comme ses colocataires repartaient dans leurs infernaux vices de langage, Enma manqua d'échapper un soupir exaspéré. Prétendant s'éveiller à peine, il les interrompit avant qu'ils ne cassent autre chose. Quand il papillonna des yeux, les deux hommes à l'affût se jetèrent à son chevet.

 _« Pas mes enfants, je vous en prie ! Pas mes enfants ! »_

_Enma ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Prétextant être hagard, le rouquin regarda autour de lui. Il était sur le lit de Squalo. Le bureau de Hayato était renversé. La lampe préférée de son aîné gisait brisée sur le sol. Leurs mines soucieuses le détaillaient à la recherche du moindre signe de rechute. Mais son vieux cahier n'était nul part en vue.

_Q-que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en bégayant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce lit ?

_Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas ? Hésita Hayato.

_Me souvenir ? De quoi ?

_N-non, non, rien, éluda Squalo.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta-t-il en paraissant tenter de se remémorer. Je... J'étais en train de chercher le calepin que Haya-chan m'avait emprunté et... Je ne me souviens plus...

_Tu, euh... Tu- ! Tu- ! Paniqua Hayato avant de s'énerver. Ne m'appelle pas Haya-chan !

_Ne lui crie pas dessus, il vient juste de se réveiller ! Rouspéta son aîné en passant en mode mère poule. Tu t'es encore évanoui, Enma. Sûrement ton hypoglycémie qui fait encore des siennes. Tu as mangé correctement ces derniers temps ?

_Ben... Euh... Oui... ?

_C'est un vrai « oui » ou un « oui douteux » ?

 _« Non, Mami ! Lâchez-la espèce de Monstre ! »_

_Un vrai... ? Répondit le rouquin incertain en tentant vainement d'oublier les souvenirs qui surgissaient de plus belle.

_Hmph ! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu ne t'alimentais pas assez. Voilà le résultat ! Si tu m'avais écouté-

_S'il t'avait écouté il serait toujours en train de se goinfrer, fit remarquer Hayato en soufflant sur ses ongles l'air de rien.

_DE QUOI !?

Enma grimaça : il semblerait qu'il ne puisse esquiver leurs chamailleries. Heureusement, par souci pour son état de faiblesse, ses colocataires emmenèrent leur dispute dans le salon. Quand ils eurent claqué la porte de la chambre derrière eux, il se laissa chuter sur le lit et soupira.

 _« Rendez-moi mon bébé ! Meurtrier ! »_

Il n'aimait pas mentir mais il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Il refusait de parler de... De _ça_ , ce problème qui le hantait. Il n'était plus un petit garçon mais restait apeuré par le grand méchant Monstre, et ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il fut visité par ses voisins. Tsunayoshi arriva avec plusieurs bouteilles de bourbon, suivi comme une maman canard par Byakuran, son vilain petit caneton.

 _« Assassin ! Assassin ! »_

Dino entra en jetant un drôle de regard à Byakuran., demanda de ses nouvelles et ressortit aussitôt en disant qu'il était pressé car il bossait cette nuit-là. Xanxus arriva en retard avec d'autres bouteilles de whisky, que Squalo et son frère descendirent sans rechigner.

La nuit fut remplie de rires, de joie et de complicité.

 _« Nufufu ! C'est de ta faute mon petit Enma... Si tu m'avais écouté ta pauvre famille n'aurait pas terminé ainsi... »_

On alluma l'écran plasma de Hayato pour se faire un marathon de navets, déplorant l'absence de Dino pour commenter avec piquant les personnages de ces films. Puis quand tout le monde fut endormi, Enma put enfin quitter son sourire, enfin cesser de mentir et de prétendre.

 _« De ta faute... De ta faute... »_

Il se posa à sa fenêtre, contemplant les étoiles, et relâcha une larme.

_On ne peut pas fuir son passé, marmonna-t-il à la nuit. Il finit toujours par nous rattraper...

_Hmph, c'est que tu ne t'es pas enfui assez loin, lui répondit Xanxus d'une voix ensommeillée.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Memoria : Mémoire.

Famiglia : Famille.

* * *

Coquelicoucou ! Merci de vous être arrêté sur cette histoire pour la lire, ça me touche beaucoup de voir qu'autant de gens lui sont "passés dessus" (expression à ne pas sortir de son contexte ^^). Rassurez-vous, hardis visiteurs, je ne dis pas ça parce que je compte l'abandonner (à quoi bon quand j'ai déjà fini de l'écrire?) mais parce que je le pense vraiment et que je ne vous remercie pas assez souvent.

Que les Tagliatelles sauce J'ai-Fait-Des-Gaffes-Stupides-Et-Je-Me-Suis-Marrée-Comme-Une-Idiote soient avec vous,

Plew A.E

Ps: Wow, ce nom de sauce super long qui ne veut rien dire... ^^'


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to tast your beating heart »  
Howl, Florence and the machine_

12 : COCKTAIL : WALKING DEAD

La Follia de Vivaldi à fond dans ses écouteurs, les doigts de sa main gauche massant une vile cicatrice sur sa joue, le PDG de l'entreprise Varia tapait impatiemment du pied à l'arrière de sa Maserati.

_Quand arrivons-nous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui commençait à se teinter de colère. Nous allons être en retard.

_Bientôt, Monsieur, répondit son chauffeur personnel. Nous sommes actuellement dans la Ville Neuve et nôtre destination, la Vieille Ville, se trouve à quelques encablures d'ici.

_Que m'importe où nous sommes ! Nous devons trouver cet Ignoto Anonimo dont m'a parlé ce foutu informateur. Et vite !

_Oui, Monsieur.

_Nous ne pouvons pas _le_ laisser s'échapper une fois de plus !

_Bien entendu, Monsieur.

L'homme, tout en réprimandant son chauffeur, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux événements qui l'avaient mené dans ce trou à rats.

Prénommé Leviathan, en hommage au monstre marin représentant le Chaos, et né de riches parents qui ne se souciaient de lui qu'en lui offrant des cadeaux, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien sauf d'amour. Terre à terre, il avait travaillé dur pour réussir sa vie. Il y parvint cinq années plus tôt quand, à tout juste vingt-cinq ans, il devint assez riche pour racheter l'entreprise de son père et le virer. Ce faisant il s'aliéna les membres de sa famille et leurs nombreux amis haut placés, mais il n'en avait que faire : le Leviathan existait pour régner de toutes façons.

C'est quand il eut vingt-neuf ans, quand il changea le nom de son entreprise et l'appela Varia, que sa vie -ô douce ironie- s'altéra. Lui qui était né avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche, qui avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait sans même avoir à le demander, se vit pour la première fois de sa vie dénier son désir.

Il avait enchaîné les amours d'un soir, usant de son faciès différent comme d'un atout et de sa richesse comme d'un charme. Il avait envoûté, contrarié, obsédé, passionné et bien plus encore. Combien avaient succombé à ses caresses et mots tendres pour se voir abandonnés au désespoir du matin ? Combien de fiertés avait-il brisé et piétiné ? Combien de suppliques ignorées ? Combien de vies détruites ? Combien qui ne s'en remettraient jamais ? Ah oui, il avait connu bien des femmes et bien des hommes mais... aucun comme celui-là. Aucun comme sa souris, son Tesoro.

Il l'avait rencontré aux détours des couloirs de la Varia, cet homme qui se moquait de son prestige. Il avait été ensorcelé par ses yeux rouges, le lui avait fait savoir d'un bouquet et d'une invitation à dîner... Et il s'était pris ses roses en plein visage et la flèche de Cupidon en plein cœur.

Au début ce n'était que de l'amusement, il attendait de voir combien de temps cette petite tempête pourrait prétendre lui résister. Puis il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas une tempête qu'il avait tenté d'étreindre mais les Cieux ravageurs eux-mêmes !

Oh, la colère de ces Cieux... Délicieuse ire dévastatrice... Il ne saurait jamais s'en lasser.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença se métamorphoser. D'un homme que tout ennuyait, il devint un véritable Léviathan avide et perfide. Il se retrouva prêt à tout pour obtenir cet homme qui se refusait à lui.

Il avait grassement payé la fiancé de ce dernier pour qu'elle le quitte devant l'autel, la menaçant de quelques preuves fausses mais irréfutables pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus jamais de lui. Il l'avait licencié de ce travail qu'il adorait quand celui-ci l'avait dédaigné en public. Ne pouvant se passer de lui, il commença à le faire suivre, à l'appeler toutes les heures puis toutes les minutes. Il avait envoyé des huissiers véreux sur le dos de son trésor quand il fut éconduit une fois de trop par ce dernier, lui volant ses biens et son foyer. Puis finalement, ne parvenant à se retenir plus longtemps, il était entré par effraction dans son appartement minable.

Le trouvant allongé sur le canapé, il avait déboutonné sa chemise.

 _« Chut, rendors-toi Tesoro. »_ Avait-il susurré.

Sa souris s'était levée dans un sursaut et, le repoussant, l'avait fait tomber tête la première sur la table en verre.

Leviathan ne se souvenait guère de la suite, les images étaient floues dans son esprit qui résonnait des sirènes de l'ambulance. Après une opération onéreuse pour retirer les morceaux de verre de son visage et de sa tête, ainsi qu'une visite de la police qu'il eut du mal à convaincre d'abandonner les charges, il était resté seul un long moment dans sa chambre d'hôpital, à réfléchir. Peu à peu, une langueur dépressive s'était emparée de lui : sa souris, son Tesoro avait disparu.

Il le savait encore en vie mais il ignorait où il pouvait être. D'après ses informateurs, sa souris aurait du n'avoir nul part où aller. Alors il fit chercher la ville rue par rue. Puis le département. Puis la région. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne le trouva pas. Cela lui fit se demander si son Tesoro caro ne s'était pas lassé de leur petit jeu. Non, impossible, avait-il pensé, son Amore n'était pas si faible qu'il envisagerait le suicide. Et puis, il avait bien fallut que quelqu'un appelle l'ambulance qui avait sauvé la vie de Leviathan ce jour fatidique, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui d'autre que sa souris aurait pu ? N'était-ce pas là la preuve que son Tesoro tenait à lui sans y paraître ?

Enfin, après des jours d'angoisse, l'un de ses informateurs lui avait extorqué une somme aberrante en échange d'informations sur l'amour de sa vie. Leviathan paya sans broncher tant il était heureux d'avoir enfin des nouvelles.

 _« Il travaille à l'Ignoto Anonimo. »_ Avait simplement dit l'informateur avant de repartir, quatre fois plus riche qu'il n'était arrivé.

L'Ignoto Anonimo, un vieux pub italien qui se trouvait dans la Vieille Ville... Son Tesoro avait quitté la région mais pas le pays, heureusement.

_Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur, lui annonça son chauffeur.

Leviathan ne put contenir son sourire carnassier.

_Tu ne m'échapperas pas plus longtemps, Xanxus...

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

La Follia : La Folie.

Varia : du verbe italien « variare » (?) qui signifie « transformer ».

Tesoro caro : Cher trésor.

Amore : Amour.

* * *

Quel plaisir d'écrire un personnage que l'on n'apprécie pas particulièrement (et non, ce n'est pas un sarcasme) ! Car ça permet de se plonger dans sa psyché et de le re-découvrir pour finalement enfin trouver des raisons (autres que "il a voulut achever un gosse de cinq ans après l'avoir torturé pour s'amuser") à la détestation qu'on lui voue.

Que le Mythologique Pépin De Pastèque Vous Accorde Un Oreiller Moelleux,

Plew A.E


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around_

 _All of these questions, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground »_

 _Shake it out, Florence and the machine_

13 : COCKTAIL : BLUE BLAZER

Reborn avait décidé d'offrir un verre à Luce, en réminiscence du bon vieux temps, celui où elle l'avait trouvé et élevé comme sien. Il avait toujours été reconnaissant envers elle pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et aimait le lui montrer par quelques petits gestes de ce genre. Il savait que c'était trop peu pour lui exprimer sa gratitude mais, non habitué aux sentimentalités, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire d'autre.

Luce admirait le travail du barman. Elle le contempla frapper avec expertise les ingrédients du breuvage au shaker, puis le verser dans un verre à dry qu'il décora d'un zeste de citron.

_White Lady pour Madame, annonça-t-il en plaçant le verre face à elle.

Elle eut envie d'applaudir mais le spectacle n'était pas terminé. Le barman s'empara d'un verre à vin qu'il posa devant Reborn. Il y versa avec tendresse et délicatesse le champagne et la bière stout qui s'y mélangèrent.

_Et Black Velvet pour Monsieur, présenta-t-il quand il eut fini.

Reborn le remercia d'un signe de la tête et se tourna vers Luce.

_Trinquons à la plus belle femme du monde, lui proposa-t-il en voulant lui rendre hommage.

_Ara ? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la vieille dame. Tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite-amie ?

La mine perdue qu'il afficha à ce moment là valait tout l'or de l'univers et Luce ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Reborn l'observa une longue minute, décontenancé. Puis, bon joueur, il inclina son Fedora fétiche pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues.

_Allez, se reprit Luce en levant son verre, trinquons en nôtre honneur. A nous !

_A nous ! Répéta-t-il en heurtant doucement son verre au sien.

Enfin, ils goûtèrent leurs boissons. Appréciant la fusion subtile des ingrédients de leurs cocktails, ils soupirèrent tous deux de bien-être et se sourirent.

Reborn était satisfait. Il n'était pas revenu à l'Ignoto Anonimo depuis que le précédent barman lui avait fait un Poor Man's Black Velvet raté au lieu d'un Black Velvet, combinant du cidre périmé à de la schwarzbier de mauvaise qualité. Le rendu, bien loin du Black Velvet originel, l'avait dégoûté à vie pensait-il, de ce pub pourtant hautement réputé. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il apprit le changement de barman et que, n'entendant que du bien au sujet de celui-ci, il se laissa tenter par l'envie de se replonger dans l'ambiance unique de l'Ignoto Anonimo. Et à présent, en bonne compagnie dans ce cadre si particulier qu'il adorait, il devait avouer être plaisamment surpris par la splendeur du velours noir sur ses papilles.

Alors qu'il allait pour remercier et féliciter la performance du barman, il vit celui-ci être secouer de spasmes enragés en lisant une carte de visite que le videur lui avait apporté. Il avait le visage amer et le regard rempli d'ire mal contenue. Jugeant que c'était un mauvais moment pour le complimenter, Reborn se promit de revenir le faire un autre jour. En attendant, il dégusterait son délicieux Black Velvet.

Le soirée avait pourtant bien commencé pour Xanxus. Il avait embauché à dix-sept heures, avait salué et échangé les dernières nouvelles avec ses collègues, avait enfilé son uniforme de barman et s'était rendu présentable devant le miroir du local des employés, puis il était passé derrière le comptoir et avait préparé l'arrivée de la clientèle nocturne. Quelques irréductibles habitués -dont certains étaient ses voisins de la résidence Vongola- étaient déjà assis aux tables et au bar. Ils applaudirent son entrée en scène avec amusement et demandèrent au serveur étrangement populaire -comment Enma et son faciès inexpressif pouvait voir la côte lui échapperait toujours- de remplir leurs verres vides. Le ciel s'était obombré de oranges, de roses et de bleus sombres. Ryohei avait ouvert la porte aux deux premiers clients du soir. Étaient entrés le fameux Reborn du journal ChaosDay et la toute aussi remarquable Luce du café Giglio Nero. Xanxus les avait accueilli de son rictus le moins menaçant et avait pris leurs commandes. Enma était parti fait une pause, se faisant remplacer par Lussuria. Il avait servi ses deux célèbres clients et était passé à autre chose. Somme toute ce train train, dont le redondance le rassurait, était tout à fait habituel.

Puis, alors qu'il essuyait quelques tumblers, old fashioned, coupettes et autres shooters, un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de chauffeur qui devait coûter plus que son loyer avait frappé à la porte du pub. Fait étrange en soit, qui titilla son instinct de préservation, mais qu'il ignora : le videur pouvait s'en occuper tout seul.

_L'Ignoto Anonimo est ouvert à tous, cher client, avait dit Ryohei. Nul besoin de frapper avant d'entrer.

_Je ne suis pas client Monsieur, avait répondu l'homme, simplement chauffeur. Je suis ici pour annoncer Monsieur mon Patron, Monsieur.

_A-ah... ?

L'homme s'était incliné devant le videur, lui tendant une carte de visite.

_Voici la carte de Monsieur mon Patron, Monsieur. A remettre à un certain Monsieur Xanxus. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me faire signe lorsque vous la lui aurez transmise, afin que Monsieur mon Patron puisse entrer.

Et sur ces paroles, il était retourné attendre près d'une Maserati.

Xanxus avait eu un de ces mauvais pressentiments -très mauvais pressentiments- du genre qui présentait un changement inexorable et létal dans vôtre vie.

Quand Ryohei lui amena le morceau de papier plastifié, il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et un effroyable sentiment prémonitoire s'empara de lui. Et si c'était- Non, impossible ! Il refusait d'y croire !

Et pourtant, sur la carte de visite était inscrite en italique la confirmation de ses craintes :

« LEVIATHAN,

Président-Directeur Général de la VARIA »

_Dannazione ! Jura-t-il dans un grondement. Il m'a retrouvé !

_Que se passe-t-il, Xanxus ? S'inquiéta son collègue. Tu connais cet homme ?

Le pauvre barman se mit à trembler de rage. Il avait tout perdu. Il avait fuit. Et maintenant qu'il commençait à peine à se reconstruire, ce _feccia_ d'ex-patron revenait pour tout anéantir !? Pas question. Il ne se laisserait plus faire : l'Enfoiré lui avait gâché la fête assez longtemps, il était temps de montrer les dents.

_Je ne connais pas ce chauffeur, siffla-t-il, mais ce « patron » dont il parle... ce foutu PDG de mon ancien travail... non content de me harceler, il a détruit ma vie ! Cette ordure- ! C-ce _feccia di puttana_ \- !

_Tu veux que je nous en débarrasse ? Proposa Ryohei en arborant une gravité inhabituelle.

Le videur était encore jeune mais il était fort et intelligent. Il connaissait les lois de la rue car il y avait grandi avec sa petite sœur. Il pratiquait avec hargne la loi du Talion et la vendetta depuis qu'un gang puissant avait mis cette dernière dans le coma. Du gang en question, nul n'entendit plus jamais parler et, bien qu'on ne retrouva ni corps ni preuve, tout le monde savait que Ryohei en était responsable.

Xanxus, comprenant la proposition sous-entendue, fut touché par son attention. Pourtant il refusa.

_Laisse-le venir, dit-il avec un sourire noir. Nous allons lui montrer comment l'Ignoto Anonimo accueille les enflures de son espèce.

Les clients du pub, qui avaient tout entendu de la conversation, échangèrent un sombre regard de connivence. Xanxus était un bon barman, qui pourrait se faire embaucher dans les plus grands bars et hôtels de luxe, mais il était _leur_ barman. Il appartenait à l'Ignoto Anonimo et celui-ci prenait soin de ses amants. Il appartenait à la Vieille Ville et celle-ci prenait soin de ses enfants. Si cet homme, ce vulgaire patron, pensait qu'il pouvait le leur voler, il se trompait grossièrement.

Ryohei fit signe au chauffeur.

Enma faisait une pause depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se réfugier dans le cagibi des affaires ménagères pendant le service mais...

 _« Grand-frère, regarde mon dessin ! Regarde comme il est beau ! »_

Ses mains tremblaient. Des frissons impitoyables lui parcouraient le corps. Il pouvait sentir une fine couche de sueurs froides imprégner son uniforme et la fièvre des souvenances lui monter à la tête.

 _« Ton frère regardera ton chef-d'œuvre plus tard, ma chérie. Pour l'instant il doit aller en ville pour s'acheter un cahier. »_

Entre ses doigts grelottant, serrés contre son cœur battant la chamade, se trouvait son vieux cahier. Il l'avait retrouvé derrière le placard de sa salle de bain, en cherchant à ramasser sa brosse à dent tombée.

 _« Bouh... Mais moi je veux qu'il regarde mon dessin ! »_

Derrière ses lèvres closes était cloisonné une stridente détresse qui le crispait. Il n'osait bouger, devinant combien le moindre mouvement serait douloureux pour les crampes causées par cette crispation. Il ferma les yeux et inspira.

_Je vais bien.

Puis expira lentement.

_Tout va bien.

 _« Ne fais pas de caprice, Mami. Viens plutôt me montrer cette jolie peinture. »_

Des larmes de frustration lui dévalèrent les joues. Comment vivre malgré les souvenirs qui l'habitaient ? Pouvait-on appeler ça « vivre » quand il n'était qu'un écho du passé ? Reflet sans substance, il résonnait vaguement dans un néant d'où nul ne l'entendait. Quelle utilité a l'écho que rien n'écoute ?

 _« Non : pas envie ! C'est pour quoi faire le cahier, Grand-frère ? »_

_Enma ? L'appela Lussuria sans ouvrir la porte. Tout va bien mon chou ?

_Tout va bien, répéta mornement le rouquin en resserrant sa prise sur son cahier.

_Tu devrais venir : on va avoir des problèmes avec un client.

 _« C'est pour écrire. Plus tard je serai écrivain ! »_

Enma rangea son cahier dans sa sacoche d'étudiant, prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer encore plus. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la manche et sortit du local. Si Lussuria remarqua ses yeux rouges, il n'en dit rien, le menant à la salle principale du bar.

 _« Écris-moi une histoire alors ! Hein, dis ? Promets-moi que tu m'en écriras une ! »_

Le pub était entièrement silencieux, tous les clients tournaient un regard fixe et hostile vers la sortie. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

 _« De ta faute... De ta faute... »_

Soudain, dans ce mutisme oppressant, un homme entra. Il avait une peau dorée, des petits yeux mesquins, ainsi que des bacchantes et des cheveux noirs. Sans se soucier de la dangereuse clientèle qui le toisait, l'homme s'avança vers le comptoir.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Dannazione : Damnation !

Feccia di puttana : Ordure de pute.

* * *

Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, nous sommes entrés dans la catégorie "cocktails" des chapitres. (bon, on y est depuis le dernier chapitre, mais c'est pas encore trop tard pour vous prévenir ^^) Merci d'avoir lu et bonne continuation sur le chemin des fanfictions.

Que le Sumo qui me teinte le crâne à coup de gong vous soit clément,

Plew A.E


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

 _« I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face  
Mirroring your stare  
I'm what's left  
I'm what's right  
I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that'll take you down  
Bring you to your knees »_

 _The Pretender, Foo Fighters_

14 : COCKTAIL : SWEET DREAM

Byakuran buvait en compagnie de Tsunayoshi à l'Ignoto Anonimo lorsque le PDG de la Varia pénétra le bar. Quand il reconnut ce dernier, qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs des _autres_ , il faillit éclater de rire face à l'ironie de la situation.

Dans bien des univers, la Varia était une division d'assassins affiliée aux Vongola, l'une des plus grandes et anciennes familles mafieuses d'Italie. Leviathan en faisait parti, certes, mais en tant que subordonné -et irréductible fanboy- de Xanxus qui la dirigeait. Alors le voir ici, harceler celui-ci qui était son ancien employé... Disons que le cynisme de la chose lui plaisait énormément.

Malgré tout, Byakuran se retint et, comme les autres clients, tourna son regard vénéneux vers cet homme qui comptait leur voler leur barman. Car, contrairement aux _autres_ qui auraient exploité la situation à leur guise pour réduire à néant cette Varia qui était une épine dans _leurs_ pieds, il aimait bien Xanxus -surtout ses cocktails-. Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas des plus sympathiques, mais tout taiseux bourru qu'il était, il avait le cœur à la bonne place et demeurait un voisin avec qui il était agréable de discuter.

Soudain, Leviathan ouvrit les bras et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire orgueilleux.

_Xanxus, Tesoro ! Appela-t-il dédaigneusement. Tu m'avais manqué !

_Veuillez ne pas insulter nôtre barman, Monsieur, le réprimanda Ryohei avec une étrange sévérité. Il n'est pas vôtre ami et vous n'avez pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Si vous ne respectez pas les règles de ce pub, nous vous prierons de bien vouloir partir.

Ignorant le videur qui l'avait attrapé par l'épaule, il se dégagea de l'emprise de celui-ci d'un geste brusque et s'assit face au comptoir.

_Eh, tu joues donc au « barman » à présent, Tesoro ? Tiens, sers-moi donc un Tom & Jerry pour saluer la fin de nôtre petite course poursuite !

Sans un mot, Xanxus sortit un verre à dry, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de nettoyer, et prépara à cette vermine un cocktail. Il hésita visiblement à cracher dedans mais, ne pouvant se le permettre devant tous ses clients, servit le verre indemne.

Souriant, Leviathan prit sensuellement une gorgée de son breuvage et... la recracha aussitôt sur le comptoir dans une expectoration dénuée de panache.

_Cazzo ! Jura-t-il en se retenant de vomir. Tu as mis de la liqueur de café dans mon Tom & Jerry !

Le barman ne répondit pas.

_Haha... Tu savais que je n'en supportais pas le goût, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour savoir ça, tu as du faire des recherches sur moi... Je savais bien que mon intérêt pour toi était réciproque !

_Ceci n'est pas un Tom & Jerry, Monsieur, rétorqua Xanxus en jetant un regard méprisant à Leviathan, mais un Casse Noisette. Il représente combien vous me cassez les couilles et vous sera facturé vingt-cinq euros quatre-vingt-quinze.

Byakuran et Tsunayoshi ne furent pas les seuls à pouffer de rire à cette réplique, certains ne se gênèrent même pas pour se gausser haut et fort.

Humilié, le PDG de la Varia rugit de colère et attrapa le barman par le col, bien décidé à le ramener de force avec lui pour lui inculquer les bonnes manières. Ryohei intervint aussitôt mais fut repoussé d'un méchant coup de poing qui le mit ko. Lussuria se précipita vers son videur avec inquiétude. Alors, sans que Byakuran ne s'y attende, Tsunayoshi se leva et s'avança dangereusement vers Leviathan.

_Monsieur, interpella-t-il avec hargne. Veuillez quitter l'établissement immédiatement. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué : vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici.

_Et que penses-tu faire, moccioso ? Nargua Leviathan d'un regard meurtrier.

Sans un mot, Tsunayoshi plaça merveilleusement un violent coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe de son adversaire, faisant siffler d'admiration la clientèle ébahie.

_Vaffanculo ! Cria Leviathan qui avait lâché Xanxus dans sa douleur. Figlio di puttana ! Qui penses-tu que je sois ?!

_Je n'ai que faire de qui vous êtes, Monsieur, s'énerva Tsunayoshi. Les règles sont simples : personne ne s'en prend à nôtre barman et personne - _personne_ \- n'insulte ma mère !

Le gentil châtain, au caractère si doux et affable, mit un vicieux coup de poing dans le faciès déformé par la rage du PDG de la Varia, qui s'effondra avec les tabourets du bar sous les applaudissements et les hourras du public. Malheureusement, la victoire fut de courte durée. Attrapant un tabouret par le pied, Leviathan le brisa de toutes ses forces sur la tempe de Tsunayoshi qui tomba évanoui, le crâne en sang.

Byakuran sentit les _autres_ s'animer dans son esprit. Il sentit _leur_ furie s'éveiller dans toute sa magnificence. Tsunayoshi était _leur_ , _sien_. Il leur appartenait à _eux_ , Byakuran. Nul autre que _lui_ n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Nul autre que lui !

Relents de possessivité... Miasmes d'égoïsme... Byakuran faillit ployer sous ces émotions qui étaient _siennes_ sans vraiment l'être. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il parvint à se reprendre et à faire taire les _autres_ face à l'urgence de la situation. Il se jeta vers Tsunayoshi, arrivant -à sa plus grande honte- à son côté bien après Luce et Enma, qui administraient déjà les premiers soins avec un pain de glace à la main. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il s'apprêta à se jeter sur l'agresseur de Tsunayoshi pour venger ce dernier.

Outrés, les clients de l'Ignoto Anonimo se levèrent en hurlant, prêts à en découdre avec cet intrus qui avait nui à trois des leurs. Soudainement, un silence effroyable étouffa leurs cris d'indignation : le directeur du ChaosDay était debout.

Reborn, qui jusque là contemplait le scandale d'un œil amusé, n'avait brusquement plus aucune envie de rire : son ancien élève, son Gattino, était à terre avec, très certainement, une commotion cérébrale. Blanc de fureur, il quitta son Black Velvet et se déchaîna.

Ce qui suivit fut brutal, court et mauvais. Leviathan fut jeté hors du pub, couvert d'hématomes, la cheville gauche tordue et les os de son bras droit fracturés. Terrorisé par cette violence à son encontre et découvrant son chauffeur parti avec sa Maserati, il s'enfuit dans une ruelle derrière le vieux cinéma en boitant, sans remarquer l'ombre qui le suivait.

Labyrinthe de rues étroites et sombres, dont les habitations faisaient comme des golems de pierre aux lunettes jaunes de malice, la Vieille Ville était terrifiante la nuit, surtout pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués. Leviathan claudiquait depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des heures, tiraillé par la souffrance de ses blessures. Il entendait derrière lui des bruits de pas, dont la régularité calquée sur les siens lui faisait craindre, à juste titre, que ce... ce monstre de haine aux yeux d'abysses le poursuivait. Mais quand il se retournait, le bruit se taisait et la ruelle était vide. Seul le jeu des ombres et des échos persistait encore à se moquer de lui.

Quittant la Vieille Ville sans le savoir, Leviathan parcourut un champ moissonné depuis peu, trébuchant sur les blés coupés. Puis il arriva devant un parc désaffecté aux bâtiments en ruine.

« KOKUYO LAND » Put-il lire sur l'écriteau au clair d'une lune qui se cacha derrière d'épais nuages.

Il entra, se dirigeant au hasard vers le vieux théâtre effondré. S'asseyant sur les gradins à moitié écroulés pour faire une pause, il sentit soudain un souffle sur sa nuque.

_Ara ? Suinta une voix sombre dans son dos. La petite souris se serait-elle égaré ?

Figé de terreur, Leviathan se força à bouger avec difficulté, s'éloignant d'un bond du siège où il se reposait.

_Qui !? S'écria-t-il paniqué. Qui est là !?

Une silhouette gigantesque se tenait derrière lui, au rictus acéré et à la pelisse tissée d'ombres.

_Ara ? Fit la figure d'un ton joueur en faisant mine de se retourner. De quoi parles-tu, petite souris ? Il n'y a personne ici. Personne d' _autre_ que toi et _moi_.

_Vous n'êtes pas l-le monstre de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Leviathan en tentant de calmer son cœur battant. Q-qui êtes vous ? Est-ce mon Tesoro qui vous envoie ? Ou êtes vous un envoyé du diable au Fedora ?

Le PDG de la Varia essayait de gagner du temps. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il retrouvait son aplomb et sa bravoure. Sa main valide serrée sur une barre de fer trouvée sur le sol du théâtre, il savait, sentait du fond de ses tripes, qu'il s'en sortirait vivant. Pourquoi cela se passerait-il autrement ? Il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'à présent, et ce quelque soit les ennuis dans lesquels il était plongé. Comme complices de sa détermination, les nuages s'en allèrent, laissant choir les rayons de la lune sur la figure imposante.

En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux violets calculateurs.

_Combien ? Proposa Leviathan rassuré à cette vue moins inhumaine. Combien pour me laisser partir ?

L'homme sembla surpris un instant, puis éclata d'un rire glacial.

_Me payer ? Gloussa-t-il. Tu comptes me payer ta liberté ? Hahaha ! Tu n'auras jamais assez pour assouvir _ma_ _soif_ , petite souris !

_Vous ignorez qui je suis. Je suis le PDG la Varia, la plus grande compagnie d'import/export du pays ! J'ai bien assez d'argent pour assouvir toutes les soifs de la région !

_Certes, certes, mais pas la _mienne_.

_Dîtes moi vôtre prix ! S'impatienta Leviathan en resserrant sa prise sur la barre de fer.

En réalité, il n'avait aucune intention de payer quoique ce soit à son agresseur. Il comptait simplement l'assommer d'un coup à la tête et appeler la police afin de porter plainte contre lui et l'Ignoto Anonimo au plus vite. Malheureusement, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que cet homme mystérieux était bel et bien un monstre de haine aux yeux d'abysses... Un monstre, nommé Vengeance.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'inconnu sauta sur lui et le tua.

_Mon prix... Confia-t-il alors au cadavre de sa victime. C'est ta vie.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Cazzo : Putain !

Moccioso : Morveux.

Vaffanculo : Va te faire foutre !

Figlio di puttana : Fils de pute .

* * *

Levi est venu, il a vu, il a mouru... Dans un sens, c'est dommage, il était marrant à écrire comme personnage, mais dans l'autre sens... Ben... Je ne le regrette absolument pas ! ^^

Que les paillettes (celles qui sont faciles à nettoyer, hein. Pas celles qui se collent partout^^) de la vie pleuvent sur vous,

Plew A.E


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« And while you're offering a handshake to a goddamn amputee  
I feel my phantom heart is scratching in a train-wreck memory  
Please don't try to cure me with one rectifying glance »_

 _The jail that sets you free, Asaf Avidan_

15 : COCKTAIL : KAMIKAZE

Alangui en travers de son fauteuil de cuir, Dino fixait sa télévision, l'esprit vacant.

« ASSASSINAT A KOKUYO LAND ! » Disait le titre tapageur de la rubrique, en dessous du visage affable du présentateur du journal de sept heures.

« Hier matin à dix heures trente-neuf, Rokudo Mukuro et sa sœur Rokudo Chrome, visiteurs habitués du parc désaffecté de Kokuyo Land, ont fait la sinistre découverte d'un cadavre dans la rivière bordant l'ancien théâtre.

_Nous étions partis en voyage avec nôtre famille, déclare Rokudo, et n'étions pas venus ici depuis plusieurs mois. De trouver ce... ce cadavre à l'endroit où nous avions l'habitude de nous baigner autrefois fut un grand choc.

Un grand choc en effet car la victime décédée, il semblerait, de trente-cinq coups de couteau, s'avéra être Monsieur Leviathan, le PDG de la Varia, la plus grande entreprise d'import/export du pays. Tragique est le jour où ce grand homme nous quitta.

On aurait retrouvé une fleur gravée au cutter sur le visage de la victime. Nos spécialistes attestent qu'il s'agirait d'une orchidée phalaenopsis.

_Nous allons faire au mieux pour trouver le coupable de cet horrible crime, affirme Hibari Kyoya le commissaire chargé de l'enquête.

Sans transition, nous accueillons Monsieur Fon, célèbre criminologiste qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. »

Bercé par les voix de son téléviseur, Dino se sentit commencer à somnoler. Ses membres s'alourdirent sur les accoudoirs, son esprit voguant vers des rêves plus aimables. Puis il entendit un rire, grelot d'ange pour son cœur abattu. Ce rire... Il le reconnaissait, c'était celui de-

_ROMARIO ! S'écria-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut.

Il regarda avec empressement autour de lui, cherchant la source de ce son nostalgique, mais ne trouva que son appartement vide de présence et rempli des cartons de déménagement qu'il n'avait toujours pas déballés.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

_Romario... Sanglota-il dans ses mains. Romario... !

Longues furent les heures abritant le bruit de ses pleurs. Quand enfin il se reprit, il était trop tard pour aller travailler. Malgré tout, Dino se leva de son canapé. Tanguant vers sa cuisine, il s'empara de ses clefs et sortit de l'appartement qu'il avait emménagé juste après l'accident, pour fuir ses souvenirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dégustant à l'Ignoto Anonimo un Balalaïka préparé par un Xanxus étrangement jouasse, il repensa aux informations de ce matin. Quelle chance avait eu ce PDG d'être ainsi assassiné... Lui aussi aimerait bien que... Mais c'était impossible : qui s'intéresserait assez à l'inutile Dino sans espoir pour réaliser son rêve ? Qui l'aimerait assez pour lui accorder l'ultime faveur ? Personne. Et même pas lui-même...

Comme il ne pouvait y rester toute la journée, Dino commanda une bouteille de vodka et sortit du pub.

Errant sans foi dans les rues de la Ville Neuve en vidant sa bouteille, il se laissa porter au gré de ses pas, passant sans le voir en face du bâtiment du ChaosDay, où son patron buvait un café, assis sur le banc en fer forgé.

_Dino senza speranza... L'appela celui-ci d'un ton rempli de menaces. Tu es encore en retard !

Mais Dino n'entendit rien. Il traversa la rue qui menait à l'Arcobaleno Ponte et, une fois au milieu du pont, regarda le fleuve avec envie.

_Dino ! L'interpella Reborn en colère.

Par impulsion, comme pour voir l'eau de plus près, le grand blond passa la rambarde. Il but une gorgée de sa bouteille de vodka, puis une autre et encore une autre, faisant fi de son patron qui blanchissait d'effroi en le voyant si proche de la noyade.

Reborn avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était terrifié. Dino était comme un fils pour lui, il était son employé préféré, celui qu'il poussait dans ses derniers retranchements afin qu'il réussisse et puisse reprendre ChaosDay quand lui-même prendrait sa retraite.

_Dino, fit-il en s'approchant doucement comme d'un animal acculé. Viens par là, Dino. Ne reste pas là-bas, c'est dangereux là où tu es...

Dino tourna vers lui un regard mort qui lui donna des frissons et des sueurs froides. Soudain il fut pris d'un doute. Avait-il été trop loin dans ses piques envers Dino ? Avait-il été la goutte qui avait fait éclater le vase ?

Il avait toujours su que Dino était suicidaire. Depuis que Luce le lui avait conseillé comme secrétaire, depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, tirant sur ses longues manches qui cachaient des traces qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille -et qui ornaient aussi ses propres bras-, il avait su. C'était pour ça qu'il était toujours sur son dos, toujours en train de le houspiller en veillant sur lui silencieusement. C'était sa manière de montrer qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il était là pour lui. Mais... et s'il en avait trop fait sans s'en rendre compte ? Et si-

_Je vous déteste, vous savez ? Confirma Dino d'un rire qui ressemblait à une supplique.

 _« Salvate me! »_ Entendit Reborn à la place.

_Din-

Puis Dino lâcha la rambarde et se laissa tomber.

_DINO !

Sans hésiter, Reborn sauta à sa suite.

Dino était bien. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Romario, il était bien. Il se sentait flotter et sombrer à la fois. Les courants qui l'emportaient, étaient comme une caresse sur son épiderme, comme une étreinte sur son âme. Embrassé, il se laissa chavirer.

 _« DINO ! »_ Perçut-il soudain, tel le gargouillis étouffé d'un tourbillon.

C'était... C'était la voix de Romario... Il allait enfin le rejoindre ! Enfin le revoir ! Il ouvrit ses paupières et sentit l'eau lui brûler les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son frère mais le fleuve en profita pour l'envahir, entierté dans ses poumons qui n'avaient plus la place de respirer. Dino chercha son souffle, en vain. Il se débattit. Il avait mal. Sa poitrine se contractait douloureusement.

Soudain, il sentit une main aux longs doigts masculins le rattraper et le mener vers les hauteurs. Romario... C'était Romario ! Romario était venu le chercher !

Il s'évanouit.

Quand il s'éveilla, ce fut dans une sévère quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher toute l'eau de ses poumons. Une main puissance lui claqua le dos pour l'y aider. Dino ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans le flou de son esprit, il revit Romario qui tendait les bras vers lui. Paniquant à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_Ro-Romario... ! Toussa-t-il de plus belle. Romario !

_Calme-toi Dino, fit une voix tendre près de lui. Prends le temps de respirer.

Sa vision était brouillée mais il vit une forme noire se pencher vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, comme pour le réconforter. Puisque ça ne pouvait être que Romario -celui-ci avait tant aimé porter des smokings noirs de son vivant-, Dino sourit. Il avait enfin retrouvé son frère.

_Sommes-nous au Paradis, Romario ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir bienheureux.

_Non, Dino senza speranza, nous ne sommes pas au Paradis et je ne suis pas Romario...

Soudain, la neige qui lui obscurcissait les yeux se dégagea et il vit le visage inquiet de son patron.

_Que- ! S'exclama Dino en réalisant l'horreur de la situation. Boss !?

_Ah... Soupira Reborn soulagé. Tu retrouves enfin tes esprits. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, Dino senza speranza. Si je n'avais pas été là tu aurais sûrement péri.

Dino s'éloigna brusquement de son supérieur, comme brûlé. Faible, il ne parvint à se relever. Sa vision se troubla à nouveau quand il essaya, et lui vinrent des vertiges.

_Tu es étourdi, lui apprit Reborn. Il te faudra encore quelques minutes pour que tu retrouves ton sens de l'équilibre.

_Pourquoi ?! S'énerva Dino avec désespoir. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris !?

_C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Dino ! Tempêta son patron en omettant le surnom honni. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter de l'Arcobaleno ?! Tu sais bien que les courants du fleuve sont dangereux ! Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?!

Comme regrettant ses paroles, Reborn passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure mouillée, déplorant son Fedora favori qu'il avait perdu en sautant pour sauver son employé.

_Non, se rétracta-t-il en grimaçant. Ne réponds pas à cette question.

Dino voulut rugir, fulminer, exploser, se débarrasser de tout ce bouillon de sentiments qui lui montait à la tête. Mais il se tût et Reborn soupira face à son silence.

_Viens, lui dit celui-ci. Je vais te ramener à ton appartement.

Enma arrosait les fleurs du petit jardin devant la résidence Vongola, quand il vit arriver Dino et son patron, tous deux trempés jusqu'aux os.

_Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se précipitant vers eux. Vous êtes tombés dans la rivière ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il s'est passé, siffla Reborn agacé, que c-cet _imbecille_ a tenté de se suicider en sautant de l'Arcobaleno Ponte !

Le rouquin haleta d'effroi. Dino détourna son regard orageux vers les fleurs, reprochant intérieurement à son patron d'avoir tout dévoiler à son voisin.

_Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous allez bien... ? Demanda Enma d'une voix soucieuse.

_Hn, fit le directeur du ChaosDay. Rien de cassé, c'est déjà ça... En tout cas je vous le confie, je dois consulter Luce de toute urgence.

Dino envoya une œillade meurtrière à son patron qui haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

_Après ce que tu as fait, elle a le droit de savoir, expliqua celui-ci en partant.

Enma et Dino regardèrent son dos s'éloigner puis disparaître dans l'horizon, l'atmosphère pesant sur eux de tout son poids.

_Hum... Commença timidement le rouquin.

_Quoi ? S'impatienta hargneusement le blond.

_Tu... Tu veux en parler... ?

_En parler ? Ha ! Pour dire quoi de plus ? Que je suis suicidaire ?!

Enma ne répondit pas, frappé par le regard amer de son voisin -regard qu'il voyait chaque matin dans le miroir-.

_Que veux-tu savoir ? Continua méchamment Dino. Que je vais mal ? Que je cherche la souffrance dans l'espoir de la faire taire ? Que c'est le seul moyen d'échapper à la culpabilité ? Que je ne sais plus vivre depuis que... que Romario est mort ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?! Hein ?! REPONDS !

Mais Enma n'avait rien à répliquer, il était atteint par ce désespoir qui lui était si familier.

 _« De ta faute... De ta faute... »_

_Il n'y a rien à dire, Enma, confessa le blond en l'abandonnant là. Et encore moins à faire...

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Arcobaleno Ponte : Pont Arc-en-ciel.

Salvate me : Sauvez-moi !

Imbecille : Idiot/imbécile.

* * *

Pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, pour tout vous dire. M'enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^

Aujourd'hui, pas de salutations bizarres mais un petit conseil de mon papa : "Si vous avez le moral dans les chaussettes, mettez des chaussures pour qu'il ne tombe pas plus bas et marchez sur les mains pour qu'il rechute jusqu'à vôtre tête"

Plew A.E


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« Your heart's a mess_ _  
_ _You won't admit to it_ _  
_ _It makes no sense_ _  
_ _But I'm desperate to connect_ _  
_ _And you,_ _  
_ _You can't live like this »_ _  
Heart's a mess, Gotye_

16 : COCKTAIL : RUSTY NAIL

Tsunayoshi réfléchissait. Byakuran lui avait parlé, quelques temps plus tôt, d'étranges marques sur les bras de Dino.

 _« Probablement des scarifications... »_ Avait-il déduit.

Son ami s'en était remis à lui pour sauver leur voisin de lui-même. Mais Tsunayoshi ignorait comment faire. De toute sa vie, malgré ses problèmes et ses malheurs, le suicide ne lui avait jamais semblé être une possibilité. Il en avait entendu parler, bien sûr, mais ne connaissait que très vaguement le sujet. C'était une de ces choses qui n'arrivaient que dans les faits divers... Qui n'arrivaient qu'aux autres.

Si Tsunayoshi ne connaissait pas l'attrait de la mort, il savait cependant la peine qui venait avec la perte. Il ne voulait pas perdre Dino. Mais comment faire ?

Il ne pouvait demander à Byakuran. Xanxus, devenu étrangement distrait depuis l'assassinat de son ancien patron, n'était pas une option. Il n'oserait jamais déranger Reborn -et ne lui avait de toute façon pas parlé depuis que ce dernier ne s'était pas présenté à l'enterrement de sa mère-. Ne restait que son meilleur ami, Enma.

Tsunayoshi alla donc sonner à la porte de l'appartement numéro cinq.

_Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? Lui répondit agressivement Squalo en lui ouvrant.

_Euh, est-ce que Enma est là ? J'ai à lui parler...

_Hn, confirma l'homme avant d'appeler de toutes la force de son thorax. ENMA ! Y A LE DECHET DU NUMERO HUIT QUI VEUT TE CAUSER !

Le rouquin apparut discrètement derrière lui, lui faisant une sacrée frayeur qui lui fit pousser une stridence.

_CRIE PAS COMME CA, PUTAIN ! Râla Hayato. TU VAS REVEILLER TOUT LE VOISINAGE !

Squalo jeta Enma hors de leur appartement, lui claqua la porte au nez et alla bruyamment en découdre avec son petit-frère. Le rouquin, enfermé dehors, soupira d'exaspération et fit un sourire complice à son ami qui pouffa doucement.

_Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

_O-oui mais... Pas ici, refusa Tsunayoshi en zieutant nerveusement le battant du numéro six. Allons ailleurs.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les rues de la Vieille ville, jusqu'à atteindre le parc de Biancaneve e le mille fiori. Comme il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà, les grandes grilles de ce dernier étaient closes. Ils observèrent un instant l'éclat de la lune se refléter sur les pétales pâles des parterres de Biancaneve, contemplant cette beauté fantasmagorique, puis repartirent vers leur destination.

Il existait à l'estuaire de la rivière aux abords de la Vieille Ville, un ponton de bois qui s'avançait sur les eaux claires. Pouvoir admirer, depuis ce quai de fortune, les cieux sombres illuminés par la Signora d'Argento se refléter dans le courant en dansant tendrement, était un plaisir que les deux jeunes hommes aimaient partager dans le secret de la nuit. C'était là leur point de rendez-vous, leur jardin personnel, l'endroit où ils échangeaient sur toutes sortes de sujets ou appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre en silence.

Enma et Tsunayoshi quittèrent leurs chaussures et s'assirent sur le rebord du ponton, laissant leurs pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide effleurer les eaux transparentes. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, côte à côte, recherchant dans la chaleur de l'autre le réconfort qui guérirait leur solitude.

_De quoi voulais-tu discuter ? Chuchota Enma de peur de déranger le spectacle.

_De Dino-san, répondit Tsunayoshi dans un murmure. Je suis inquiet pour lui...

Le rouquin grimaça mais laissa son ami continuer à étaler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_Byakuran m'a dit qu'il avait des... Des scarifications, sur les bras. Dino-san n'est pas du genre à faire ça pour se faire remarquer, c'est sûrement un véritable appel à l'aide... Et je... J'ai peur qu'il soit _suicidaire_.

_Il l'est, avoua Enma.

_Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? S'étonna son ami. On ne peut pas le confirmer sans preuve et-

_L'autre jour, Reborn l'a ramené à la résidence. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés. D'après ton ex-tuteur, Dino se serait jeté dans le fleuve dans le but de se noyer.

Tsunayoshi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Savoir qu'il avait été si proche de perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait... cela l'atteignit au plus profond de lui-même.

_Et... Et Dino ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant bruyamment. Qu'a dit Dino ? Est-ce qu'il a... Est-ce qu'il a vraiment...

_Dino n'a pas nié les faits. Il m'a lui-même confessé être suicidaire.

_Perdio ! Jura le jeune châtain en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Que va-t-on faire, Enma ? Que _peut_ -on faire ? Si on le perdait... Si on le perdait je- !

_Calme-toi Tsuna, le réconforta son meilleur ami en lui embrassant le front, rien n'est encore perdu. Dino n'est pas perdu.

Enma ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il voulait juste se rassurer et rassurer Tsuna par la même occasion. Mais ce que Dino avait dit... était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit, faisant écho aux souvenirs de sa famille.

 _« Que veux-tu savoir ? Que je vais mal ? Que je cherche la souffrance dans l'espoir de la faire_

 _taire ? Que c'est le seul moyen d'échapper à la culpabilité ? »_

_Tu... Tu en es sûr... ?

S'il en était sûr ? Ha ! Le rouquin se demandait déjà s'il n'était pas en train de mentir. Mais Tsuna avait l'air tellement, tellement vulnérable en lui posant cette question.

 _« Il n'y a rien à dire, Enma. Et encore moins à faire... »_

La vérité le briserait et Enma ne pouvait se permettre de faire ça à son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui... Alors il ferma douloureusement les yeux, pour se voiler la face, inspira un grand bol d'air, pour se redonner courage, et répondit :

_Certain. Il est actuellement en difficulté et peut-être qu'il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul mais... Mais il n'est pas tout seul : il nous a nous. Si nous sommes là pour lui, si nous l'écoutons, cela l'aidera sûrement.

Le sourire de Tsunayoshi à cet instant, éclairé par la lune, valait tous les mensonges du monde.

_Merci Enma, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

_Ne dis pas de bêtise, Tsuna, rougit le rouquin.

_Mais c'est la vérité ! Tu es comme la Terre, Enma : tu es toujours présent pour me rattraper.

_Si je suis la Terre, alors toi tu es le Ciel, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Tsunayoshi le contempla avec une étrange détresse qui le mit mal à l'aise puis, soudainement, éclata en sanglots.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsuna ? S'inquiéta Enma. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas envie d'être le ciel, c'est trop triste !

_T-triste ? Bégaya-t-il éberlué.

_Le Ciel et la Terre ne peuvent jamais se rejoindre, c'est injuste !

Le rouquin soupira de soulagement. Si ce n'était que ça, il connaissait un moyen de remonter le morale de son ami.

_Le Ciel et la Terre se rejoigne, Tsuna, fit-il avec amusement.

_V-vraiment... ?

_Bien sûr : c'est ce qu'on appelle l'horizon.

Sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, Tsunayoshi pleura encore plus fort.

_L'horizon... L'Horizon n'est qu'une illusion, s'énerva celui-ci avec frustration. Ce n'est qu'un effet d'optique !

Ah... Enma n'avait pas réfléchi à ça.

_Je ne veux pas être le Ciel ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas plutôt être un arbre ou un ver de terre ?!

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les mots de Tsuna faisaient eux aussi écho en lui. S'il était la Terre... S'il était la Terre qui ne peut atteindre le ciel alors... qui était le Ciel ? Ce n'était pas Tsunayoshi, réalisa-t-il. Ce dernier était toujours présent à ses côtés, toujours là, à portée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je plaisantais, répondit-il en se perdant dans sa réflexion. Tu n'es pas le Ciel. Tu n'es pas mon Ciel.

Alors qui ? Enma n'était pas proche de grand monde en dehors de ses voisins et même ceux-ci, mis à part Tsuna, n'étaient que des connaissances tout au plus. Byakuran le détestait. Dino l'évitait depuis leur dernière conversation. Il ne savait comment agir avec Xanxus. Quant à ses colocataires, ils étaient de bons amis mais c'était tout. Non, c'était l'évidence même : son Ciel était...

 _« De ta faute... De ta faute... »_

Son Ciel était... sa famille.

* * *

Lexique de chapitre :

Signora d'argento : Dame d'argent.

Perdio : Nom de Dieu.

* * *

Tsuna qui retient ses larmes quand il apprend que Dino veut se suicider mais qui chiale comme une madeleine quand on le traite de "ciel"... Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? xD

Que les clémentines de l'harmonie soient douceur dans vos coeur,

Plew A.E


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains  
Within the sound of silence »  
The sound of silence, Simon and Garfunkel_

17 : COCKTAIL : PAINKILLER

Squalo et Hayato, ayant trouvé un appartement plus spacieux et moins cher, avait décidé de quitter leur colocation avec Enma : ils allaient déménager. Un camion, garé devant la résidence Vongola, attendait patiemment d'être rempli de leurs effets. La plus part des meubles leur appartenant, cela ferait un grand vide quand ils partiraient. En attendant, ils assommaient les déménageurs de directives farfelues en s'engueulant à qui mieux mieux.

Enma profita de les aider à compléter les derniers cartons pour ranger l'appartement -et accessoirement retrouver certaines de ses affaires-. Squalo et Hayato étaient des maniaques de la propreté, certes, mais ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'égarer tout et n'importe quoi -principalement des choses à lui- à des endroits tellement saugrenus qu'il fallait complètement vider les pièces et les meubles pour remettre la main dessus. Ce déménagement était l'occasion parfaite de faire exactement cela.

Puis vint le moment de se dire au revoir. Squalo l'enlaça un court instant, murmurant à son oreille de prendre soin de lui. Hayato fit rapidement de même avant de rougir de gêne. Les adieux des trois hommes furent courts mais émotifs. Et ce bien qu'il sachent qu'ils ne seraient jamais vraiment loin les uns des autres, à seulement une ville d'écart.

_Appelle-moi toutes les semaines, ordonna Squalo en mode maman poule. Et n'oublie pas de changer de brosse à dents, la tienne a les poils abîmés.

_Putain Squalo, s'exaspéra Hayato en faisant un clin d'œil à Enma, arrête de le couver ou tu vas finir par l'étouffer !

_T'es culotté de dire ça ! Tu fais semblant d'être un dur, mais en réalité c'est toi qui le couve le plus !

Rougissant de colère, le plus jeune des deux frères sauta sur son aîné pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Et c'est échangeant des coups vicieux mais pleins d'amour, que Enma les vit disparaître vers l'arrêt de bus.

Il salua leur départ de grands gestes des bras et rentra chez-lui.

Redécouvrant son appartement, il en observa les moindres recoins. Le salon ne possédait à présent plus de téléviseur sur son meuble télé, plus de canapé, plus de pouf ni de siège, plus de bibliothèque pour les livres et plus d'étagère pour les objets décoratifs. La salle d'eau avait souffert d'un vol de placard qui l'amusa. A la place du meuble manquant se trouvait sur le mur une esquisse ratée de son contour. Dans la cuisine ne restaient qu'un frigidaire vide et l'unique chaise survivante d'un lot de six, face à la porte de leur ancienne chambre posée sur des tréteaux pour faire une table. D'ailleurs, leur chambre était celle qui avait le plus enduré. Adieu les lits superposés où il s'asseyait parfois pour discuter avec eux. Adieu les bureaux et les confortables fauteuils qu'il leur avait offert en remplacement de ceux qu'ils avaient détruit par « accident ». Adieu l'armoire qu'ils se partageaient. Adieu les étagères et les livres de musique et de cinéma... Adieu, adieu... _Adieu_...

Le sourire d'Enma se figea.

_Wow... Souffla-t-il doucement.

« WOW... » Lui répondit l'écho.

Il grimaça, mal à l'aise. Peut-être devrait-il demander à squatter chez l'un de ces voisins le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle situation ? Non. Tsunayoshi n'aurait pas la place. Byakuran le détestait toujours autant. Il n'était pas si proche de Xanxus que ça. Et loger chez Dino après leur dernière conversation serait terriblement inconfortable. Alors, non. Il devrait s'habituer seul à ce nouvel environnement.

 _« Fuyez Enma, Mami ! Allez vous en ! »_

Enfin, seul... Façon de parler. Il avait toujours les voix dans sa tête pour lui tenir compagnie.

Enma ricana nerveusement de son propre cynisme. Afin de vaincre sa solitude, il pénétra sa chambre et en ferma la porte. Comme la pièce demeurait indemne malgré le déménagement, il pouvait ainsi prétendre que ses amis n'étaient pas partis... Ne l'avaient pas abandonné...

Malheureusement le silence de l'appartement, assourdissant et oppressant, le rappela à l'ordre : Squalo et Hayato n'étaient bel et bien plus là.

Enma sortit son vieux cahier de sa sacoche d'étudiant et en caressa amoureusement les pages déchirées. Sur le premier recto, son mot favori, Famiglia, se moquait de sa solitude et de sa détresse.

_Famille, récita-t-il, nom féminin, du latin familia...

Il soupira en ressassant la définition : il n'y était écrit nul part que les membres d'une famille, liés ou non par le sang, devaient rester ensemble à jamais. Et en y réfléchissant bien « rester ensemble à jamais » était quelque peu malsain. Les gens avaient besoin de se construire, de devenir indépendants. Enma était égoïste de vouloir retenir ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille près de lui.

Il repensa à sa boîte à souvenirs, cachée sous son matelas, mais chassa cette pensée. Il ne devrait pas céder à cette pulsion. Il ne _devait_ pas.

 _« Pas mes enfants, je vous en prie ! Pas mes enfants ! »_

Il était peut-être temps qu'il quitte le confort de son nid et prenne son envol mais Enma était humain et les humains ne savaient pas -ne pouvaient pas- voler. Ils avaient bien inventé des machines qui leurs permettaient de planer dans les airs, néanmoins... Planer était au vol ce que faire la planche était à la nage. C'était totalement différent.

_J'aurais du leur dire que je les aime... Confia-t-il à voix haute pour éteindre le silence qui l'étranglait. Squalo m'aurait crié dessus. Hayato m'aurait ignoré en rougissant. J'aurais du...

Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et lui dévaler les joues

_J'aurais tellement voulu leur dire... A Mamma, à Babbo, à Mami... J'aurais du le leur dire quand je le pouvais encore !

Il déglutit en cachant ses pleurs dans ses mains.

_C'est trop tard maintenant... C'est trop tard !

Enma était lâche, il le savait. Il se prétendait brave et généreux, pour ne pas faire fuir ses proches, mais en réalité il était un monstre d'avidité.

 _« Non, Mami ! Lâchez-la espèce de Monstre ! »_

Il n'était pas mieux que cet homme -car au final ce n'était qu'un homme- qui lui avait tout pris. Il avait les mêmes défauts, le même amour obsessionnel : ils étaient pareils -au point qu'il reconnaissait ce Monstre en se regardant dans le miroir- et il s'en voulait de ressembler autant à l'assassin de sa famille.

 _« Rendez-moi mon bébé ! Meurtrier ! »_

Il ne désirait rien de plus que de s'en différencier. Mais il ne savait pas comment. Ou plutôt : il savait comment mais n'en avait pas le courage. Pour se distinguer du Monstre, il lui suffisait de l'acquérir, de le comprendre et l'assimiler à l'intérieur, de ne former qu'un avec lui afin de devenir autre. Et pour cela, il lui fallait devenir un-

 _« Assassin ! Assassin ! »_

Enma ne pouvait pas. Il n'ignorait pas comment faire, ayant souvent contemplé cette possibilité, cependant il n'en avait pas l'audace. Depuis le début, le Monstre était tout ce qu'il était, en mieux. Là où le Monstre avait eu le courage de se battre, Enma fuyait. Là où le Monstre était honnête avec ses sentiments, Enma _fuyait_. Il fuyait, fuyait et _fuyait_ encore.

Il fuyait ses souvenirs, la vérité, ses émotions, ses êtres chers, leurs problèmes et tant d'autres choses toutes aussi importantes. Un jour, il en était certain, il finirait par fuir la vie.

Mais... Et si c'était là la solution ? Et si Dino avait raison depuis le début... ? Et si c'était le seul moyen de tuer sa peine... ? Le seul moyen de...

 _« Nufufu ! C'est de ta faute mon petit Enma... Si tu m'avais écouté ta pauvre famille n'aurait pas terminé ainsi... »_

Le seul moyen d'échapper à la culpabilité ?

 _« De ta faute... De ta faute... »_

Sans cette fois pouvoir sans empêcher, Enma sortit sa douloureuse boîte à souvenirs et l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur, comme toujours, il découvrit un vieux revolver mal entretenu, deux couteaux rouillés, une poupée en tissu déchirée et une coupure de journal datant de son enfance.

Il se souvenait avoir été dans le déni jusqu'à cette coupure de journal.

Il se souvenait avoir pleuré en arrachant cette poupée des bras de sa petite sœur.

Il se souvenait avoir ouvert les yeux en retirant ces couteaux des ventres de son père et de sa mère.

Il se souvenait avoir tremblé en récupérant ce revolver sur le sol.

Et maintenant...

Il tremblait en faisant brûler la coupure à la flamme de son briquet.

Il fermait les yeux en jetant la poupée par la fenêtre.

Et c'est les glandes lacrymales asséchées qu'il ignora les deux lames.

Et c'est en pleine conscience qu'il s'empara du revolver.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Mamma : Maman.

Babbo : Papa.

* * *

Oups, j'ai failli oublier de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui... ^^' Dernier chapitre de l'année 2017, on se retrouvera en 2018 pour la suite.

Bonne nouvelle année à tous~!

Plew A.E


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« Je l'ai trouvée devant ma porte,  
Un soir, que je rentrais chez moi.  
Partout, elle me fait escorte.  
Elle est revenue, la voilà,  
La renifleuse des amours mortes.  
Elle m'a suivie, pas à pas.  
La garce, que le Diable l'emporte !  
Elle est revenue, elle est là »_

 _Le solitude, Barbara_

18 : BOUQUET : ASPHODELE (regret du passé)

Squalo et Hayato avaient quitté la résidence Vongola depuis une heure. Ils la regrettaient déjà.

Leurs affaires avaient été chargées dans le camion des déménageurs locaux, qui étaient partis en direction de la Ville Neuve pour tout installer dans leur nouveau chez-eux. Les deux frères étaient censés les y rejoindre afin de leur donner les dernières instructions mais... Ils ne parvenaient pas à laisser derrière eux la Vieille Ville.

Ils avaient tant vécu ici, tant d'aventures et de souvenirs, tant de cris et de fou-rires... Ils se sentaient mal d'abandonner leur foyer, leur famille et leur petit-frère. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le choix, l'appartement de la résidence Vongola était trop petit pour installer le piano à queue dont rêvait Hayato et trop loin de la Ville Neuve pour accéder facilement à la nouvelle école de cinéma de Squalo.

Bien qu'ils sachent que c'était nécessaire et qu'ils pouvaient toujours revenir dans le coin pour revoir leurs anciens voisins et colocataire, ils avaient l'impression de s'arracher le cœur en faisant leurs adieux aux rues pavées, aux fleurs magnifiques du Biancaneve, au vieux cinéma délabré et aux doux alcools qui résidaient en dessous. Mélancoliques, ils firent un long détour pour s'arrêter à l'Ignoto Anonimo avant de partir tromper leur patrie avec une autre.

Le videur, les voyant arriver, les salua d'une amicale tape sur l'épaule. Et le barman, qui se plaignait si souvent de leurs engueulades nocturnes, les accueillit d'un petit rictus amusé.

_Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Messieurs ? Demanda Xanxus tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient au bar. Un Blue Moon parce que vous ne pourrez revenir que « once in a blue moon », comme disent les anglais ? Un TGV pour vôtre inexorable départ ? Un Nostalgie pour ce que vous êtes sûrs de ressentir ? Ou un Adios Motherfucker ?

Les deux frères grimacèrent de concert : la langue acérée du barman était le prix à payer pour ses délicieux cocktails.

_Un Blue Shark pour moi, s'il te plaît, commanda Squalo.

_Et un Hurricane pour moi, si ça ne te dérange pas, ajouta Hayato.

_Hn... Soupira Xanxus avec déception. Ça ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais bon : les désirs des clients sont nos lois.

Ils discutèrent un long moment avec leur barman préféré, de réminiscences en cocktails et de cocktails en souvenances. Puis ils se levèrent à contre-cœur : il était temps de partir.

_N'oubliez pas de revenir nous voir ! Leur fit Ryohei alors que Xanxus acquiesçait.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que Squalo et Hayato reprirent la route. Ce sentiment n'avait rien de logique mais ils sentaient au fond d'eux que, même si un jour ils revenaient, ils ne verraient plus jamais la Vieille Ville de la même manière.

_Putain, Squalo... Jura le plus jeune frère. Pourquoi on fait ça ?

_J'en sais rien ! Se récria l'aîné. Je crois bien que c'est l'idée la plus conne qu'on ait eu de toute nôtre vie...

_Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on délaisse derrière nous ? Et Enma... Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir sans nous ?

_VOI ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas !? Tu crois que j'ai envie de partir !? C'est pour ton putain de piano qu'on fait ça, Enflure !

_Pour mon piano ? Ha ! Dis plutôt que c'est pour ta putain d'école, Enculeur de requins !

Comme à leur habitude, ils commencèrent à se disputer. Mais il manquait quelque chose, comme un éclat, à leurs chamailleries.

_Enma me manque déjà, soupira Hayato.

_T'inquiète pas, on le reverra bientôt, tenta de le rassurer Squalo.

En marchant vers leur nouveau domicile, les deux frères virent vaguement passer une ambulance qui allait en direction de leur ancienne résidence. Ils partagèrent un regard dubitatif mais continuèrent leur chemin : quoiqu'il se passe cela n'avait certainement rien à voir avec eux.

* * *

Oups ! Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié que c'était le vendredi que je postais les chapitres... ^^'

Que le Marchand de Sable soit généreux en sommeil réparateur avec vous,

Plew A.E


	19. Chapter 19

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« Avec sa gueule de carême  
Avec ses larges yeux cernés,  
Elle nous fait le cœur à la traîne,  
Elle nous fait le cœur à pleurer,  
Elle nous fait des matins blêmes  
Et de longues nuits désolées.  
La garce ! Elle nous ferait même  
L'hiver au plein cœur de l'été. »_

 _La solitude, Barbara_

19 : BOUQUET : AUBEPINE (espoir prudent)

Un jour après le déménagement de ses voisins du dessus, Xanxus pensait, couché sur le lit aux baldaquins de velours. Il se remémorait en silence les fantômes du passé.

Quelques temps s'étaient écoulés depuis l'assassinat de son ancien patron et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était libre. Libre de l'emprise que ce dernier avait eu sur lui, libre de vivre, libre de tout reconstruire... Il était libre, enfin, et c'était un sentiment merveilleux.

Certes il craignait encore le moindre contact humain et les sonneries de téléphone mais il comptait pas à pas réapprendre à exister et, peut-être, à aimer.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il tenait entre ses mains une lettre froissée.

Il l'avait trouvé récemment, perdue dans sa boîte aux lettres remplies de publicités et de factures. Au début il avait cru à une erreur -une folie, une aigreur, une vengeance- en voyant le nom du destinataire.

« Voilà le poison qui vient m'achever... » Avait-il pensé.

Puis il avait ouvert l'enveloppe et lu son contenu. Au fil des mots et au fil du mal, au fur et à mesure que la souffrance la plus crue se dévoilait à son regard, il sentit son cœur battre à nouveau et son âme éclore de son cocon d'amertume.

Il avait été aimé, disait la missive. Et il l'était encore. Regrets, remords, suppliques, excuses et amour vrai défilèrent sous ses yeux impuissants. Cela lui fit du mal de lire et de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu être. Cela lui fit du bien de découvrir tout ce qui pouvait encore être. Tant de possibilités, tant d'espérances pour cet avenir qu'il avait imaginé seul... qui pourrait peut-être se vivre à deux...

Sans un mot, il prit son téléphone portable et envoya, au numéro griffonné dans un coin de la lettre tachée de larmes, un simple message. Trois mots qui lui changeraient la vie à tout jamais : Tu me manques.

Quand peu de temps après son téléphone sonna, son battant ne s'affola pas d'effroi mais d'espoir. D'un doigt tremblant, il accepta l'appel.

_Allo ?

« Xanxus... » Répondit une voix de femme.

Xanxus fut au bord des larmes en l'entendant.

_Cara mia...

Ce soir-là, son père rentrant de voyage, Xanxus n'alla pas travailler. De toute façon, l'Ignoto Anonimo était fermé jusqu'à l'enterrement. C'était un triste jour et Xanxus avait le sourire terne, mais il était heureux, un peu. Il allait pouvoir revoir sa fiancée. Il leur faudrait du temps pour parvenir à passer au-delà de leurs souvenirs malheureux et de cette douloureuse trahison. Il leur faudrait réapprendre à se connaître, à s'aimer et se redécouvrir, mais... Ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

Quand il entendit sonner à la porte, Xanxus ne se cacha pas. Il se leva du lit et alla ouvrir à son père pour le prendre dans ses bras, heureux de le retrouver après toutes ces années sans le voir.

_Padre, salua-t-il sobrement. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage.

_Fils, je suis content de te voir enfin. Tu sembles aller mieux.

_Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans ces circonstances.

_Ah, oui... J'ai appris pour ton voisin. Ce qu'il s'est passé est tragique.

Xanxus hocha tristement la tête, déplorant secrètement le manque de cri, le manque de bruit dans la résidence autrefois joyeusement infernale.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

Cara mia : Ma chérie.

Wow, j'étais tellement plongée dans Pokémon Lune que j'ai encore failli oublier de poster le chapitre. Désolée~ ^^

Que les tartines fromage/confiture de tomate soient bénies !

Plew A.E


	20. Chapter 20

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

 _« Dans ta triste robe de moire  
Avec tes cheveux mal peignés,  
T'as la mine du désespoir,  
Tu n'es pas belle à regarder.  
Allez, va t-en porter ailleurs  
Ta triste gueule de l'ennui.  
Je n'ai pas le goût du malheur.  
Va t-en voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »_

 _La solitude, Barbara_

20 : BOUQUET : BUGLOSSE (mensonge)

Cela faisait une semaine que Timoteo, le propriétaire de la résidence Vongola et père de Xanxus, était revenu. Et aujourd'hui était le jour de l'enterrement.

Byakuran s'apprêtait devant son miroir en pied. Il rasait avec soin quelques poils éparses sur son menton, réfléchissant à ses émotions mitigées.

La haine était présente dans son esprit, la rancœur aussi. Comment son cher voisin -qu'il détestait-, qu'il avait accueilli chez-lui comme un frère -comme un ennemi-, avait pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu oser ? Byakuran ne comprenait pas. Et de toute façon il ne l'avait jamais compris, jamais accepté. Au fond, il n'avait que faire des actions de cet homme qu'il méprisait et jalousait. Non. Le problème c'était que Tsunayoshi, lui, y tenait énormément, allant jusqu'à le considérer comme un frère.

Le petit châtain était comme mort à l'intérieur depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il avait cessé de s'alimenter, de sortir, de parler, de prendre soin de lui. Tout le monde s'en inquiétait. Même Reborn avait tenté de la sortir de sa torpeur, en vain. Et Byakuran se demandait si son cher Tsunayoshi remonterait un jour la pente.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de cet homme insupportable qui avait osé s'en aller. Ô combien il lui en voulait d'être parti, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment toléré sa présence. S'il le pouvait, Byakuran le tuerait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

Alors il se préparait à lui faire ses adieux, à lui rendre hommage, comme les autres. Il se préparait à mentir, aussi. Car il ignorait la peine que pouvaient ressentir ses voisins : il n'avait rien perdu d'important, lui. Malgré tout, il devait faire front uni avec eux, se montrer désolé et peiné par ce triste départ. Ce qu'il n'était pas du tout.

Byakuran était heureux, bien qu'en colère. Il était satisfait par la tournure des choses car à présent il n'avait plus à partager Tsunayoshi avec _l'inconnu_. Il n'existait plus aucun obstacle entre son ami et lui. Il était le seul que ce dernier avait. N'était-ce pas là une raison suffisante pour danser et faire la fête ?

Tout le monde devait se réunir à l'Ignoto Anonimo après la cérémonie, il en profiterait pour boire un Carré d'As afin de célébrer sa chanceuse victoire.

En attendant, il sortit son habit noir du placard et passa un rouleau adhésif dessus pour en retirer la poussière. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette couleur et hésitait à la revêtir. Lui qui aimait tant le blanc pur -bien que salissant- et le violet enjôleur, il n'était pas certain qu'une teinte aussi sombre lui convienne réellement. Cet habit n'avait pas quitté son placard depuis qu'il avait emménagé à la résidence Vongola. Il l'avait acheté au cas où et ne s'en était jamais servi. Mais l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas trahir ses habitudes. Il s'habilla donc de son costume de mensonges et sortit de son appartement, un lys blanc à la main.

En contenant son enthousiasme, il salua Tsunayoshi qui l'attendait sur le seuil. Ce dernier lui lança un regard sagace, comme voyant à travers les apparences.

_Byakuran, dit-il d'un ton neutre, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais ?

_Je ne peux pas te laisser affronter cette épreuve tout seul...

Tsunayoshi eut un sourire triste. Tellement _triste_ que Byakuran eut à nouveau des envies de meurtre.

* * *

Wow... Très honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi dire... Plus on se rapproche de la fin, moins j'ai de choses à dire. ^^'

Joyeux anniversaire à tous ceux qui sont nés aujourd'hui et joyeux non-anniversaire à tous les autres,

Plew A.E


	21. Chapter 21

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« Je veux encore rouler des hanches,  
Je veux me saouler de printemps,  
Je veux m'en payer des nuits blanches,  
A cœur qui bat, à cœur battant.  
Avant que sonne l'heure blême  
Et jusqu'à mon souffle dernier,  
Je veux encore dire "je t'aime"  
Et vouloir mourir d'aimer. »_

 _La solitude, Barbara_

21 : BOUQUET : REINE-MARGUERITE (persévérance)

Ce que Dino avait découvert, en défonçant à la hâte la porte du numéro cinq un mois plus tôt, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Le parquet noyé par ce liquide rouge qui pénétrait sous les lattes, les yeux vides de son voisin et sa bouche close dans un sourire, le hanteraient à tout jamais.

Ce jour-là Dino avait redécouvert une peine qu'il ne pensait pas avoir oublié. La perte, immense néant, se réimprima dans son cœur déjà souffrant. Il s'était alors remis en question, s'imaginant à la place de son voisin allongé sur le sol.

« Est-ce ce que j'ai failli faire, moi aussi ? Ai-je failli causer cette peine à autrui ? » S'était-il demandé.

Oui, dut-il reconnaître. C'était là ce qu'il avait tenté sans chercher à en savoir les conséquences. Lui avait eu son patron pour le secourir, mais qui avait été là pour Enma ? Qui avait été là pour l'écouter quand il en avait eu le plus besoin ? Qui avait été là pour le sauver de lui-même ? N'y avait-il eu personne ?

« Personne... » Lui confirma son esprit. « Pas même toi... »

Dino aurait pu l'aider, il le savait. Il aurait du l'aider comme son voisin avait tenté de le faire pour lui. Mais il l'avait repoussé, avait ignoré sa main tendue vers lui -et n'était-ce pas là un appel au secours?- et l'avait laissé méditer sur ses cruelles paroles.

 _« Il n'y a rien à dire, Enma. »_ Avait-il osé prétendre. _« Et encore moins à faire... »_

Mais c'était faux, il le savait à présent. Il existait tant de choses à dire, tant de choses à faire...

 _« Que veux-tu savoir ? »_ Avait-il osé s'indigner. _« Que je vais mal ? Que je cherche la souffrance dans l'espoir de la faire taire ? Que c'est le seul moyen d'échapper à la culpabilité ? »_

Dino avait eu tort de dire ça. Et si c'était lui qui avait mis ces idées en tête à Enma ? Et si tout était de sa faute ?

_Je suis désolé... S'excusa-t-il au gouffre en dessous de ses pieds. Je suis tellement désolé... Je me trompais, Enma... Ce n'était pas la solution pour échapper à la culpabilité, au final ça ne fait qu'en causer aux autres... Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé...

Il cacha ses larmes dans ses bras scarifiés, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

_Dino ! L'appela son patron en arrivant sur le toit du ChaosDay. Descend de là Dino, je t'en prie !

Assis sur le rebord du toit de l'immeuble, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, Dino ne l'entendit pas. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Senza speranza... Sans espoir, l'appellerait son patron s'il le voyait encore pleurer.

_Dino... Supplia Reborn. Viens par là, s'il te plaît... S'il y a une rambarde sur ce toit c'est justement pour qu'on ne s'assoit pas où tu es.

_Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce si dur de vivre ?! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'exister ?!

Le directeur du journal soupira et, faute de pouvoir convaincre son fils de cœur de le rejoindre, vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

_Je ne sais pas Dino, fit-il doucement en prenant ce dernier dans ses bras. La vie est compliquée, c'est un combat de tous les jours pour la garder en soi. Ce que je sais c'est que quand on la perd, c'est un morceau du cœur des gens qui nous aiment qu'on emporte avec soi...

_Je ne veux pas mourir, avoua Dino d'un souffle éteint. Je ne veux pas mourir... Pas comme ça, pas alors que je n'ai rien accompli, pas alors que je n'ai jamais dit à Luce que je l'aimais, pas alors que je ne vous ai jamais remercié... C'est injuste de mourir comme ça ! Tellement injuste...

Reborn resserra son embrasse sur le blond, qui semblait si petit et vulnérable dans ses bras.

_Alors laisse-nous t'aider à vivre, mon Fils. Laisse-nous t'apprendre à exister à nouveau. Ne sois pas une énième victime du désespoir...

* * *

Yup, Dino est vivant ! Bon, là il est assis au bord du toit d'un immeuble, donc ça ne se voit pas trop qu'il est moins en danger, mais faut commencer petit à petit et, au moins, il a trouvé la volonté de s'en sortir ! ^^

Que vos matelas et vos oreillers soient toujours confortables pour accueillir vos têtes ensomeillées,

Plew A.E


	22. Chapter 22

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« Depuis, elle me fait des nuits blanches.  
Elle s'est pendue à mon cou,  
Elle s'est enroulée à mes hanches  
Elle se couche à mes genoux.  
Partout, elle me fait escorte  
Et elle me suit, pas à pas.  
Elle m'attend devant ma porte.  
Elle est revenue, elle est là,  
La solitude, la solitude... »_

 _La solitude, Barbara_

22 : BOUQUET : SCABIEUSE (vous m'abandonnez)

Assis au rebord du ponton, non loin de la Vieille Ville, Tsunayoshi contemplait ses pieds nus caresser le courant de la rivière. Comme d'habitude, il était seul.

Un an était passé depuis que Enma...

Il décrocha de son veston une fleur violette, qu'il fit rouler sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Byakuran était celui qui lui offrait ces quelques pétales chaque matin depuis l'enterrement.

Le violet, couleur du rêve, de l'amitié et des yeux de Byakuran, était le moyen de ce dernier de signifier qu'il veillait sur lui. Mais Tsunayoshi n'ignorait pas le cynisme plus profond de cette couleur : mélancolie, solitude... Il savait ce que Byakuran lui disait secrètement en l'associant à cette fleur si particulière... A cette maudite scabieuse, cette fleur des veuves... Il ne pouvait retenir un sourire amer en y pensant. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui encore son ami se moquait de lui et de sa peine.

Tsunayoshi se leva et fixa tristement l'horizon en triturant sa fleur. Acquiesçant solennellement à ses propres pensées, il jeta la scabieuse dans la rivière. Le geste lui fut douloureux, lui rappelant bien des souvenirs. N'avait-il pas ainsi jeté des cailloux pour faire des ricochets sous les rires de Enma ? N'avait-il pas ainsi jeté les cendres d'une lettre un an plus tôt dans un silence atroce ? Le silence... Tsunayoshi avait l'impression de n'entendre plus que ça à présent. Même ses battements de cœur assourdissants n'étaient plus qu'un faible murmure face au silence de la Terre.

Tsunayoshi quitta le ponton, ramassant ses souliers sans les remettre, ses orteils grattant la terre pour mieux s'y enfouir. Il recherchait la fraîcheur, le courage et la Vie, mais ne trouva que des graviers qui se logèrent sous ses ongles. Il grimaça. La Terre lui semblait tellement cruelle depuis que Enma avait... Il déglutît, ne parvenant à formuler ces mots qui rendaient la réalité si _réelle_.

Il savait qu'il était dans le déni. Il savait que venir chaque jour attendre auprès de ce ponton un retour impossible était inutile. Il le savait pertinemment mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Dans son esprit, Enma était un Petit Prince parti pour un endroit lointain. Il entendait son rire de grelot dans les étoiles et voyait son sourire d'ange dans le paisible croissant de la Lune. Alors il attendait, patiemment - _vainement_ \- son retour. Et si ses voisins et amis s'en inquiétaient, il n'en avait que faire. S'ils lui disaient qu'il se voilait la face, il répondait qu'ils mentaient.

Au fond, ses propres mensonges n'effaçaient ni la souffrance ni la solitude, et ne les rendaient pas plus supportables mais... Tsunayoshi n'avait plus de sol pour tenir sa charpente, plus de Terre. Il n'était qu'un misérable satellite dérivant dans l'espace immense et vide, envieux du lointain Horizon.

_L'Horizon n'est qu'une illusion, fit-il dans un soupir poignant. Ce n'est qu'un effet d'optique...

Il leva les yeux aux cieux et un petit rire mélancolique lui échappa.

_Je ne voulais pas être seul, avoua-t-il enfin. J'étais effrayé à cette idée, c'est pourquoi j'ai refusé d'être le Ciel. Mais maintenant...

Son sourire se fit affligé, exaspéré.

_Franchement Enma, tu n'as jamais su être honnête à propos de tes sentiments, toujours à les cacher et à les garder pour toi. Si seulement tu m'avais dit ce qui te traversait réellement l'esprit alors... Nous serions pas seuls à présent, toi dans le Ciel et moi sur Terre.

* * *

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre... Pas vraiment satisfaite de celui-là, même après l'avoir réécrit plusieurs fois. M'enfin... A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ! ^^

Que le Grand Dragon de l'Estime de Soi soit toujours à vos côtés,

Plew A.E


	23. Chapter 23

Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _« See See Rider, see what you gone and done »_

 _Dekalb blues, The Drones_

23 : BOUQUET : CYPRES (immortalité)

 _Mes Chers Voisins,_

 _vous serez certainement surpris de trouver cette missive et de découvrir qu'elle s'adresse à vous._

 _Nous n'avions aucun point commun et, malgré nôtre camaraderie, restions étrangers l'un à l'autre. Cependant, tandis que je déplore et regrette de n'avoir été plus proche de vous, je nous sais soudés par nos souffrances. Nous avions tous les cinq nos problèmes que, comme tout un chacun, nous cachions au derrière de ces sourires qui n'atteignent ni les yeux, ni les cœurs. De nos rires et nos beuveries, des larmes et des blessures qu'ils masquaient à peine, je n'oublie rien._

 _J'aimerais vous deviner émotifs, nostalgiques, en lisant ces mots. J'aimerais qu'ils vous touchent. J'aimerais qu'ils vous remémorent nos instants fugaces, nos rencontres au hasard des couloirs de la résidence Vongola. J'aimerais que, sans mélancolie, vous vous rappeliez ce voisin timide et fatigué qui prêta son oreille à vos dires, sa bouche à vos sourires et ses yeux à vos larmes. J'aimerais vous supplier de ne jamais m'oublier... Mais je ne peux que rire en devinant combien cette supplique vous embarrasserait. Vous ne sauriez quoi faire de ces souvenirs et, gauches que vous êtes, trébucheriez sur vos propres sentiments._

 _Je vous imagine : seuls devant un marbre dénué d'épitaphe à, d'un regard, remettre à vôtre voisin la charge de l'oraison funèbre. Xanxus détournerait ses sombres pupilles en grognant, Byakuran déposerait sur l'ultime demeure un simple lys blanc, Dino triturerait maladroitement ses longues manches en contemplant droit devant et Tsunayoshi -mon ami, mon frère- ne saurait trouver la force de comprendre._

 _Familles, amis, amants... Je n'ai nul autre que vous pour remplir ces rôles. Involontairement, vous serez la veuve et l'orphelin que je délaisse derrière moi. Sans en avoir idée, vous porterez le poids de toute ma vie sur vos épaules. Vous seuls saurez vous souvenir... Vous seuls aurez la matière pour vous rappeler qu'un jour j'ai été. Mon existence ne marquera pas ce monde. Je n'ai rien laissé d'important, rien inventé qui soit crucial, rien créé qui soit merveille et j'emporte avec moi le secret de ma peine._

 _Je n'ai aucune explication à vous fournir quant à mes derniers actes. J'écris cette lettre car je le veux. Tout comme c'est mon souhait de... Bref. Puisqu'il n'y a de mot à mettre sur mes gestes, accordez-moi, je vous prie, le luxe de déblatérer de tout mon soûl._

 _Si je devais avoir une dernière volonté, ce serait de vous conter tels que je vous connais : peu mais comme nul autre. Je décrirais le combat acharné de Xanxus pour apprendre à vivre malgré tout. Je détaillerais celui tortueux de Byakuran pour apprendre à se connaître. J'expliquerais celui funambule de Dino pour réapprendre à exister. Et je dépeindrais celui vain de Tsunayoshi pour me garder près de lui._

 _Mes Chers Voisins... Miei cari vicini... Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Je ne crois pas à l'Au-delà, ni à l'Enfer, ni au Paradis, ni à la Réincarnation. Plus que de ne pas y croire, je prie pour qu'ils n'existent pas. Ce que je recherche est la cessation d'existence : la Mort, la Vraie. Et c'est pourquoi je vous quitte aujourd'hui, sans autre parole que le silence assourdissant de l'appartement numéro cinq tandis que vous lisez ce feuillet._

 _Addio,_

 _Enma Kozato._

 _PS : Tsunayoshi... Mi scusi... Pardonne-moi mais... même si la Terre et le Ciel ne peuvent se rejoindre, même si l'Horizon n'est qu'une illusion... je ferai tout pour retrouver mon Ciel._

 **FIN**

Lexique du chapitre :

Miei cari vicini : Mes chers voisins.

Addio : Adieu.

Mi scusi : Je suis désolé.

* * *

Et voilà... Nous voici arrivés à la fin de l'histoire après un long périple de plusieurs mois. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que tant de personne ont lu mon histoire, que certain(e)s ont été touché(e)s par les personnages et tout et tout. Donc encore merci ! Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans la vie et sur le site.

Que des perles de lecture se précipitent sous vos yeux ébahis,

Plew A.E

Ps: pour ceux ou celles qui voudraient savoir pourquoi Enma ne mentionnent pas Squalo et Hayato dans sa lettre, c'est simple : il se sent abandonné par eux et ne sait pas comment y faire face donc il préfère ignorer complètement tout ce qu'il a vécu avec eux pour ne pas ressentir cette peine. Enfin je crois... Si vous avez une autre idée de pourquoi il ne les mentionnent pas, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer, je suis intéressée. ^^


End file.
